Harry Potter a different life
by Fishkop
Summary: This story is about what would have happened if Harry had hidden the letter and someone other than Hagrid helped him to get his school supplies. How much would this affect the story and Harry? What secrets will he reveal? And Dumbledore is really who he seems to be? Parrings: HP/GW (soul-bond) JP/LE SB /AB RL/NT HG/CW (in later chapers) !Dumbledore, Ron and Molly bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

**This is my first fanfic in English so please be nice!**

**I had this story in my head for a while and I hope that you like it . This story is about what would have happened if Harry had hidden the letter and someone other than Hagrid helped him to get his school supplies . How much would this affect the story and Harry? What secrets he will reveal ? And Dumbledore is really who he seems to be ?**

**Parrings : HP/GW(soul - bond) JP/LE SB/AB RL/NT HG/CW(in later chapers ) !Dumbledore , Ron and Molly bashing!**

Harry Potter a different life

Chapter 1

Harry lay awake in his bed. It was the first day of the summer and he was waiting for his Aunt to let him out of his Cupboard. "Boy, get up! Up I said" yelled his Aunt e quick stroll to the Bathroom he went into the Kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Just as he finished his Uncle and Cousin came into the kitchen.

"Bring me my Coffee Boy" barked Uncle Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" said Harry quietly.

"I have a list of chores for you to do after you finished eating" said Uncle Vernon as Aunt Petunia placed a small plate with bread and cheese and a small glass of water in front of Harry. He finished as fast as he could because he knew it would take all day to get everything on the list done.

Here is your list Boy be finished when I come back from work…understood?" said his Uncle.

Yes sir" said Harry slightly scarred and looked at the list.

_Clean the whole House_

_Paint the fence_

_Weed the Garden_

_Wash the laundry_

_Make dinner_

As soon as he finished reading he started. As though he needed all day to get the list done. He just finished making Dinner when his Uncle came home from work. Harry had to eat a small portion in the kitchen and then was send back to his "room".

This procedure was repeated for the next five weeks. He got up, made breakfast, got a list of chores, made dinner and was send back to his "room". It was now the day of Harry´s 11th birthday, the 31th of July. The day started normal. While Harry was serving Breakfast he could hear the post coming through the mail slot.

"Bring me the Post Boy" barked Uncle Vernon so Harry went to retrieve the Post. Curious Harry looked through the mail. There were a few bills and flyers, a card from Aunt Marge and…a letter for Harry. He never got mail. Who could be writing to him? He thought of opening the letter now but his Uncle would probably take it away from him so he quickly put the letter on his bed in the cupboard and went back to the Kitchen. The rest of the day went by pretty fast as he couldn´t stop thinking about the letter. After dinner Harry went to the cupboard as fast as he could. He sat on his bed and slowly opened the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_ Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic _

_by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

_by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Harry sat there shocked. What kind of joke was that? Surely Dudley would be too dumb to pull a prank like this…but his Aunt and Uncle? But then again they wouldn´t put so much effort into pranking him no…the paper looks old almost like parchment. No it had to be real Harry just couldn´t believe it. And what's with the owl? How should he answer if he didn´t have one? The letter said they await my owl by no later than 31 July. That is today! And were would he get all that stuff? Maybe he should ask his Aunt and Uncle Maybe they know? He peeped through the opening of the door to see if they are still awake. He saw them sitting in front of the telly laughing. He sighed. Harry was just about to stop looking when he saw an owl sitting in the garden looking inside of the house. Maybe that owl was waiting for his response? Harry would have to wait until the Dursley´s went to bed. He grabbed a pen and turned the first parchment around and wrote:

_Yes I would like to attend at your school but I don´t know where to get all that stuff._

_Would it be possible that someone could help me? Also I don´t got any money and I don´t think my Aunt and Uncle would pay any of this. Would that be a problem?_

_Harry Potter_

Now all he had to do was to wait. Harry lay on his bad thinking. What was Hogwarts like? Would he really go there? Maybe he would make friends there? Would his relatives let him go? After a few hours he heard a Nosie coming from the living room. Again he peeped outside and saw the Dursley´s going upstairs. He just had to wait a few more minutes to be sure they wouldn´t notice. So thirty minutes later Harry slowly sneaked out of the cupboard and into the living room. He saw that the owl was still sitting in that tree in the Garden so he quietly went out and slowly walked up to the owl. Lucky for Harry the owl flew down to him and stretched out its leg. Harry carefully attached the letter to the leg and the owl flew away. He quietly went back to bed and fell asleep with a small smile on his face. The first real smile in his life.

**I hope you like it :)**

**If you find any misspelling please tell me so it would be really nice!**

**Also you may have realize that i left the snake in the Zoo out...there is a reason for it...you will find out later in this story:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys:)**

**second chapter up hope you like it :)**

Chapter 2

Harry awoke early in the morning. He was excited. Hopefully someone would come and explain everything to him. Unfortunately the morning started rather normal. The Dursley´s were sitting at the table eating and Harry cleaned the dishes when there was a knock on the door. Uncle Vernon went to open the door only to see a stern looking Women dressed in weird cloth. "Yes?" asked Vernon.

"Hello my name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm here to see Harry Potter" said the Woman.

"No one with that name is living here so please leave" said Vernon and tried to close the door but McGonagall had other ideas.

"Please I know he lives here and as he got his Hogwarts letter yesterday and I am here to help him buy his things for School" said McGonagall and stepped inside the House.

"P..P..Petunia it happened come here" stuttered Vernon and Petunia came into the hallway.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Petunia.

"I am Minerva McGonagall and I am here to help Harry to buy his School things for Hogwarts" said McGonagall again. Petunia looked shocked.

"He is NOT going we won´t let him learn this freaky stuff" said an angry Petunia.

"Excuse me" said a now angry McGonagall "Harry Potter is the savior of the Wizarding world and he will be a powerful Wizard on day so I will take Harry to buy his School things" continued McGonagall yelling. Harry hearing his name stepped into the Hallway.

"I heard my name. Why are you yelling? And who are you?" asked a scarred Harry.

"Hello Harry I am Minerva McGonagall and I am here to help you buy your School things" said a now calm McGonagall.

"Really? You're the one that send me the letter? And you got mine?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry like I said I am here to help you to buy your school things" said McGonagall.

"He will NOT go we won`t pay anything" barked Uncle Vernon.

"You don´t need to pay anything that is already taking care of so Harry lets go" said an angry McGonagall and opened the Door for her and Harry to leave. Harry rushed after her many questions in his head.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"To Diagon Alley in London…hold onto my arm Harry" answered McGonagall and Harry grabbed her arm and with a pop they were gone.

They landed in an Ally near the Leaky Cauldron and Harry nearly fell to the ground. "What was that?" asked a confused Harry.

"That...is called apperating a form of traveling in the Wizarding world. You will learn it when you're older" said McGonagall.

"Where are we?" asked Harry now.

"In London…this way Harry" said McGonagall and lead Harry out of the Ally towards an old black door. "This is the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron a pub and thru it you get to the entrance to Diagon Ally" McGonagall said as they entered the old and dusty pub. Harry looked around curiously there were not many people as it was still early…only around half ten in the morning. It was dark and sticky. They made their way thru the pub and soon they were standing in front an old brick wall. "Watch closely now you will need to remember this…you have to tab the right bricks with your wand and it will open the way to Diagon Ally" McGonagall said as she saw the confused look on Harry´s face. Harry watched closely like she said and in front of him the wall opened and for the first time in his life he saw Diagon Ally.

"Wow" was all Harry could say.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally" said McGonagall and led him into the Ally. Harry wished he had more eyes he couldn´t stop looking around. "First we will go to Gringotts Bank to get your money" McGonagall said.

"But…but I don´t have any money" said a very confused Harry.

"Oh yes you do. Your parents left their money to you…you have more than enough if I believe correctly" said McGonagall. Harry just starred at her in shock. "Come on we don´t have all day" said McGonagall and they hurried towards the Bank. Gringotts was I big white building and looked old and fancy. As they got closer Harry saw the words that were engraved on the door:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry didn´t dare to asked about it as it didn´t sound so nice. They walked inside and Harry saw strange creature's everywhere. "What are they?" asked Harry.

"There are Goblins…there a bit scary but if your polite and respect them you can except the same from them" said McGonagall. They walked up to a counter. "Excuse me…Mr. Potter would like to make a withdraw from his Vault" said McGonagall. The Goblin looked up from his work and blinked. "Ah Mr. Potter we meet at last. My name is Bogrod… I was hoping to meet you a few years ago but you never answered any of our letters" said Bogrod.

"What…I never got any letters" said a confused Harry. Bogrod looked confused now as well.

"Bogrod Mr. Potter didn´t knew he was a wizard until yesterday. Could you please explain what´s going on?" asked McGonagall.

"Very well let's get a more private room shall we" said Bogrod an led them thru a corridor and into a small office. They sat down. "So I am right that you never got any letters from us?" asked Bogrod.

"No I never got any letters" said Harry calmly.

"Curious…very curious. Well let´s start at the beginning. The Potter family is one of the oldest family's there vault was already here when Gringotts was build. My Family has always been the account manager of the Potters. Maybe we should take a look at the files. To summon them we need to confirm that you are truly a Potter…we would need three drops of blood for that" Bogrod said and pulled out some piece of Parchment and a small dagger. "Just drop the blood onto the Parchment it will tell us all about you…name, parents, ancestors, Vaults, magical abilities and so on" he said and Harry took the dagger and carefully cut his finger and dropped three drops of his blood onto the Parchment. After a few seconds words were forming on the Parchemnt.

**So like it?**

**Like in the cahper befor any misspelling tell me please? :)**

**Normaly i planed to put Gringotts and Diagon Ally into one chapter but i thought it would be better if i put it into two ore three...its gonna be long. next chaper will hopefully be up withing ne next week or so maybe earlier :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys :)**

**So Chaper 3 is here *Party***

**It took me long to write...mostly because i was playing Angry Birds ****while writing :)**

_End of Chaper 2:_

_"Just drop the blood onto the Parchment it will tell us all about you…name, parents, ancestors, Vaults, magical abilities and so on" he said and Harry took the dagger and carefully cute his finger and dropped three drops of his blood onto the Parchment. After a few seconds words were forming on the Parchemnt. _

* * *

Harry Potter a different life

Chaper 3

_Personal and Family_

_Name: Harrison James Potter_

_Date of Birth: 31th of July 1980(age 11)_

_Parents: James __Nicholas_ _Potter (27th of March 1960 age 31) and Lily Rose Potter neé Evans(30th of January 1960 age 31) (Both missing, location unknown)_

_Siblings: Emily Rose Potter (28th of August 1981 age 9) (orphanage in Manchester)_

_Grandparent's: Charlus Harrison Potter (25th of August 1919 age 72) and Dorea Potter neé Black (12th of November 1920 age 71__) __(Both missing, location unknown)_

_Ancestors: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Peverell Family _

_Vaults _

_Vault 1(Gryffindor Vault)_

_Vault 2 (Ravenclaw Vault)_

_Vault 10 (Potter Family Vault)_

_Vault 44 (Peverell Family Vault)_

_Vault 556 (Potter trust Vault)_

_Magical Abilities_

_Parselmouth( Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

_Metamorphmagus (Blocked by A.P.W.__B Dumbledore)_

_Natural Occlumens and Legilimens (Blocked by A.P.W.__B Dumbledore)_

_Photographic memory (Blocked by A.P.W.__B Dumbledore)_

_Wandless magic (Blocked by A.P.W.__B Dumbledore)_

_Other Blocks and Spells_

_Magic (50% Blocked by A.P.W.__B Dumbledore)_

_Confundus Charm (placed by A.P.W.__B Dumbledore)_

_Tracking Charm (placed by A.P.W.__B Dumbledore)_

Harry couldn´t believe what he was reading. Of course he didn´t understand everything. He didn´t knew what to say. "Sir what does all of that mean? My Parents are missing? I thought they were dead? And I have a Sister? How can I have a sister I am an only child?" Harry said without breathing really confused.

"Hmm that can only mean that someone covered up their deaths or existence probably for their on advantage…I will have to look that up I´ll be right back" said Bogrod and left the room. Harry looked at McGonagall.

"What does that all mean? Who would do that?" he asked quietly.

"I don´t know Harry I am wondering that myself. I knew your Parents and Grandparents well. I was there when your father was born and of course I was at your birth as well. I knew that your Mother was expecting again but I thought the child died with her" said McGonagall sadly.

"What about the other things I don`t understand any of this?" asked Harry.

"Well it seems that you are more powerful than I thought and that will mean something. I don´t understand why Dumbledore would do this but there must be a reason I'm sure were going to find out" she said with a sad smile as Bogrod returned with another Goblin following.

"This is Nagnok he will try to find out more about your Family" Bogrod said sitting back down behind the desk.

"Mr. Potter to find out more about your Family we require five drops of you blood. We can find out if they are dead or alive and where there are do you want to do this?" Nagnok asked and Harry nodded slowly. Nagnok pulled out a small vial and Harry took the dagger and carefully cut his finger and let his blood drop into the vial. "Thank you Mr. Potter we will start immediately and let you know if we found out anything" Nagnok said and left.

"So back to business. We´re going to summon the files now to get a better understanding" Bogrod said and tabbed each Vault number on the Parchment to summon the Files. Suddenly there were huge piles of Parchment on the Desk. Bogrod looked thru the plie."Hmm…I can´t find the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw files…mysterious. But what I found is outrageous. There seems to be a will made by Lord and Lady Potter in October 1981 apparently it was never read but sealed by the Chf. Warlock of the Wizardgamot. There are also four personal letters two for you Mr. Potter and two for your Sister. If you like I could read the will now" said Bogrod. In the background you could hear McGonagall mutter" Oh Albus what have you done?". Harry nodded and Bogrod opend the will.

_Last Will and Testament of Lord James __Nicholas __Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter neé Evans._

_We hereby declare upon our death that we leave everything we possess to our Children Harrison and Emily._

_In addition we leave:_

_100,000 Galleons to our dear friend Remus John Lupin. Please buy some new robes mate and get yourself a girl. _

_100,000 Galleons and James Transfigurations Journals to Professor Minerva McGonagall._

_100,000 Galleons and Lily's Charms Journals to Professor Fillius Flitwick._

_50 Galleons to our dear friend and brother in all but blood Sirius Orion Black. Mate I know you didn´t wanted any money but we couldn´t live with that so take the money or we will haunt you down._

_100,000 Galleons to Peter Pettigrew our secret keeper, __**except you betray us than go to hell Peter**__. _

_Guardianship of our Children Harrison and Emily goes to the people in following order:_

_Sirius Black and Amelia Bones_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Andromeda and Ted Tonks_

_Under no circumstances are they to be placed with Lily´s Sister and her Family_

_Witnesses:_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Sirius Black_

Harry screamed "They didn´t wanted me to be placed with my Aunt and Uncle but yet I ended up there how is that possible? I could have lived with one of those people on the list but no" Harry was so angry he couldn't believe it he had suffered 10 years with the Dursleys, put up with all the beating he got and yet he shouldn´t even have been there all along. He saw McGonagall kneeling in front of him holding his hands

"Harry I swear I didn´t knew about this. I mean yes they asked IF I would but I didn´t thought they would do it. I am going to make it up I swear until we found out of they still alive or not I AM GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU FROM NOW ON" she said calm and firmly. Harry looked ready to cry.

"Really?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yes Harry you're not going back to the Dursleys I promise" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Who are those other people on the list?" Harry asked quietly. McGonagall sighed.

"Sirius Black was your fathers best Friend. They were as close as brothers. They also named him your Godfather. He was the one who betrayed them to You-know-Who and got them killed. He was engaged to Amelia Bones who they named your Godmother and they have a daughter together. I still can´t believe it" McGonagall started but was interrupted by Bogrod.

"I believe you didn´t listen closely enough. The will stated that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret keeper and I believe that it is true as Mr. Black has never received a trial. Also Mr. Pettigrew's Vault is still active and that means that he is still alive" he said. McGonagall listen closely and got angrier at every word.

"Not the Secret keeper. No trial…Get Amelia Bones here immediately" she said strictly.

"Of course" said Bogrod and left the room.

"Professor… You said that this Sirius Black was responsible for my parent's death but I thought they died in a car crash?" Harry asked confused.

"Car crash? Is that what your related told you?" Harry nodded and McGonagall continued "Let me tell you that was a lie. Your Parents were killed by You-Know-Who. He also tried to kill you but he couldn´t…that's where you got your scar. That's also the reason why you're famous because no one ever survived the Killing curse. After he failed You-Know-Who died or so everyone believes but Dumbledore thinks he will come back someday" McGonagall finished and Harry looked even more confused. "Who is this You-Know-Who?" he asked. "A very very dark wizard who names himself Lord V…V…Voldemort" she said. "What about the others?" Harry asked. "Well Alice was your Mothers best friend she married Frank Longbottom and they have a son, Neville, who I believe is only a day older than you. Sadly they were tortured a few days after the attack on your family. They are still in St. Mungos Hospital but no one knows if they will ever recover" McGonagall said sadly but continued.

"Andromeda und ted Tonks are very nice people they have a daughter who just finished Hogwarts she is a Metamorphmagus like you maybe she will help you train once we unblocked it. Andromeda is also a cousin of yours I believe your Grandmother and hers and Sirius Grandfather are siblings but I think they can explain it better. The Black Family is a very big Family. Remus Lupin was another friend of your Parents however, he is not in the position to take care of children that's why he wasn´t in the list of you possible guardian. Peter Pettigrew, the one who betrayed you family, was also a friend of them but not as close as the others. He was always quiet and shy so I can´t really tell you about him" she finished with a half-smile. It was a lot to take in for Harry. He didn´t understand any of this. Just as he was about to say something Bogrod returned and behind him a middle-aged woman with red hair and a small confused smile on her face.

"Madam Bones this is Mr. Potter and I believe you remember Professor McGonagall" Bogrod said and offered Amelia a chair which she gladly took.

"Yes Hallo Professor. Hallo Harry it´s good to see you again you look so grown up" Amelia said and smiled. Harry immediately liked her.

"So what´s the reason for this Bogrod?" Amelia asked and they quickly filled her in on what they found out.

"WHAT…I long new there was something fishy going on with Dumbledore. He is the reason Sirius is in Askaban. Dumbledore knew they changed Secret keeper but he still singed him over to the Ministry. He…He… is also the reason I lost my daughter" she said slightly sobbing.

"WHAT? How did that happened?" asked an angry McGonagall now sitting next to her with an arm around her trying to comfort her former Student.

"She…She was powerful…Really powerful even thru she was just a few weeks old. Albus he…He said he would help her so she wouldn't be a danger to others. I left the room for only one minute to get some drinks but when I got back he and my Elizabeth were gone" Amelia said now crying.

"WHAT. How could he? Where was Sirius at that time?" asked McGonagall.

"He…He was already in Askaban. I told everyone that he is innocent but…They always said I was just trying to get my fiancé back" Amelia said crying.

"But…Why haven´t you done something your head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" asked McGonagall.

"Not than I only got Head two years ago. I always search for things to prove his innocent. This is just what I needed. Could I have a copy of the will?" she asked.

"Of course but I would wait. Most people will say that this is not enough. You should wait until we found out if Mr. and Mrs. Potter are still alive or not. We hope to have some answers soon" said Bogrod.

"Of course that sounds wise I will wait" Amelia said calmly. For a minute they sat there in silence trying to process all of this.

"Have you looked at those Files? Maybe we find some more?" Amelia asked suddenly.

"No this all happened so fast that we haven´t had the time to but it sounds like a good idea. That's why we were here in the first place" Bogrod said and pulled down a folder from the stack.

"Ah I almost forgot you private letters Mr. Potter. Would you like to read them now or later?" He asked and handed Harry the letters.

"I think I read them later" said Harry and holding the letters close.

"All right let´s start with the Potter Vault" Bogrod said and opened the Folder.

**So I hope you like it :)**

**Again if you find any spelling mistakes just tell me. **

**I hope to have the next Chapter up by Weekend :)**

**Also in the next Chapter you will meet Emily *YAY* What do you think she will be like?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys :)**

**So Chaper 4 is online.**

**Hope you like it it took me hours to gt it done. It is a bit longer than the other Chapers.**

_end of chaper 3 _

_"All right let´s start with the Potter Vault" Bogrod said and opened the Folder._

* * *

Harry Potter a different life

chapter 4

_Potter Family Vault_

_53,000,000 Million Galleons_

_10,000,000 Million Sickles_

_5,000,000 Million Knut's_

_Jewelry_

_Books_

_Weapons_

_Furniture_

_Personal items_

_Investments and Payments_

_Flourish and Blotts (20%)_

_Gambol and Japes Joke Shop (50%)_

_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions (20%)_

_Caerphilly Catapults (50%)_

_2,000 Thousand Galleons to Mrs. Molly Weasley (monthly started at 01th of June 1991, arranged by Albus Dumbledore with the help of a Gringotts employee)_

_2,000 Thousand Galleons to Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley (monthly started at 01th of June 1991, arranged by Albus Dumbledore with the help of a Gringotts employee)_

_10,000 Thousand Galleons to the Pureblood Foundation (monthly since 10th of November 1981, arranged by Albus Dumbledore with the help of a Gringotts employee)_

_50,000 Thousand Galleons to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (monthly since 10th of November 1981, arranged by Albus Dumbledore with the help of a Gringotts employee)_

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. They were angry. "Albus you manipulative old man" hissed McGonagall.

"How could this happen? Who was that employee? I would like to talk to him" said Amelia angry

"I don´t know how that could happen. The employee must have been my Father...As I took over the Job when he died. But to do these thinks one would need blood of a Family member. So Dumbledore must have used Blood from you Mr. Potter" said Bogrod quietly.

"My Blood?...But how would he have gotten my Blood?" asked Harry confused.

"It must have been at the night when you got your Scar Harry. I remember that it was bleeding. He must have taken some of it" said McGonagall still angry.

"Bogrod…I there a way of stopping all of this and to get the Money back?" asked Amelia.

"There is but it´s going to be complicated. Of course they all have vaults here so transferring the money will be easy but we have to inform the owner of the vaults of it and they may fight it especially Dumbledore" Bogrod said.

"We should do it. It's the right thing. Also I hope that there will be a punishment?" said Amelia.

"We will transfer the money once the meeting is over. As for the punishment…Well that is going to be difficult. Dumbledore is a very powerful man and we don´t want to start a War between the Wizarding World and Goblin world" said Bogrod.

"Of course I understand this. But what about the other people? Those who accepted the Money will they be punished?" asked McGonagall.

"Of course they will be punished. Stealing is a heavy offense. I will make sure that they will be punished ma'am" said Bogrod.

"Good. Is there anything else regarding this Vault?" asked Amelia.

"Ah…Yes there is a list of Properties would you like to read it?" asked Bogrod. Harry nodded.

_Properties of the Potter Family_

_Potter Castle (location unknown)_

_Potter Cottage in Godric´s Hollow_

_Marauders Den in London_

_Holliday Cottage in Spain, France, Greece, Australia, America, Italy_

Harry looked at the list in awe. He could live in one of those Houses. Never in his live had he dreamed that he would own so many places at once. "This is all mine? The Money and the Houses?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry it´s all yours and well your Sisters of course and the rest of your Family once we found out what happened to them" said McGonagall smiling at him.

"That was all I could find in the Potter file but I´m sure there is more in the Vault. Let´s get to the next one shall we" said Bogrod and opened the next Folder.

_Peverell Family Vault_

_25,000,000 Million Galleons_

_2,000,000 Million Sickles_

_90,000 Thousand Knuts_

_Jewelry_

_Books_

_Weapons_

_Furniture_

_Personal items_

_Peverall Cottage in Gordic´s Hollow_

"That was everything. No one really touched anything in century's" was all Bogrod said.

"Are there any more Vaults?" asked Amelia.

"No only the Potter trusted Vault, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Vaults but I can´t finde the files for the last two" said Bogrod.

"Why not?" asked McGonagall.

"The Vaults are, like the Potter Family Vault, older than Gringotts itself. Vaults like this can only be entered by a blood member of the Family or are married into the Family" said Bogrod.

"Then why do you have a file for the Potter Family vault?" asked Amelia.

"Well I assume that centuries ago a Head of Family decided on it. Probably to have a closer look at his investments" said Bogrod.

"Okay. What about the Blocks and Spells placed on Harry?" asked Amelia.

"Well we could unblock the easily but it's going to be exhausting and considering that 50% of his Magic are blocked as well we would unblock that first otherwise it would be to dangerous…So if there isn´t anything else you have to do today we could get right started or you come back later" said Bogrod.

"We still have to buy Harrys school things so we would come back later if you want Harry?" asked McGonagall.

"That's ok. What about my Vaults can I look at them?" asked Harry quietly.

"Maybe you should wait for your Family for that who knows what´s down there and they would be able to explain it to you" said Amelia just as Nagnok came back in.

"I have good news Mr. Potter we have found your Sister we will bring her here for a Check Up and you can see here when you come back later" said Nagnok a little happy.

"Really? I am going to meet her?" asked Harry in disbelieve.

"Yes Mr. Potter" said Nagnok.

"Borgod…what about my Daughter? If you can find Harrys Sister could you find her as well?" asked Amelia with a little bit of hope in here voice.

"Of course that is possible we would just need a little bit of your Blood…Nagnok if you will"said Bogrod and Amelia willingly gave her Blood to Nagnok. With a last Goodbye Nagnok left the Room.

"Bogrod…Before I forgot…You said something about letters being sent to Harry and that he never answered them…Do you know what may have happened with them…Oh and we would need some Money?" asked McGonagall.

"I have my theories but I will look into it…I tell you when I found out. I will be back in a few with your Money" said Bogrod.

"Very well we will be waiting in the Entrance Hall" said McGonagall as they stood up and left the Room.

"Minerva…If you don´t mind…I have a lot to do lately even more now and Susan just got here Letter and I don´t know when I will find the time to take her shopping…Could I sent her over here to go with you?" asked Amelia a little unsure.

"Of course Amelia…That is a wonderful idea that way Harry won´t be so alone we will wait for her in the Entrance Hall" said McGonagall and Amelia quickly left for the Floo.

They didn´t need to wait long than 5 minutes later Amelia came back and behind her a nervous looking girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"Ah…That must be Susan right?" said McGonagall.

"Yes that is Susan…Susan these are Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter you will be buying your School things with them" said Amelia nicely.

"Hello Professor…Hello Harry" said Susan quietly.

"Hello" said Harry quietly back as Bogrod came into the Hall.

"Here is your Money Mr. Potter those are exactly 500 Galleons" said Bogrod and handed him a heavy back.

"Thank you" said Harry and put the Money back away.

"So now that you have your Money let´s leave" said McGonagall. They said Goodbye to Amelia and Bogrod and made their way out of the Bank.

"First we should go to Madam Malkin´s to get your Robes. They will take the longest. Come on" said McGonagall and let them back near the entrance to the Alley to a small fancy looking shop. Inside where three small podiums and everywhere were different materials. In the back were two changing rooms. An older looking woman came out of a backroom.

"Hello Minerva. First years?" asked the woman friendly with a smile on her face.

"Hello Helen. Yes these are two First Years. This is Susan Bones and this is Harry Potter. Of course we need the standard Hogwarts Uniform but Mr. Potter will need a bit more as he never had his own close before" said McGonagall smiling at here old friend.

"Ah yes I can see why. Why don´t you two go change into your underwear so I can measure properly" said Helen and the two went into the changing rooms.

"What happened to the boy Minerva? These clothes he is wearing are horrible" asked Helen.

"Long story I will tell you another Time…Let´s just say his relatives aren´t so nice. He´ll need an entire new wardrobe" said McGonagall just as the Kids came back into the room. Helen Malkin let them to two of the podiums and they stepped on. The Measuring went very quick Susan and Harry both became sets of black School robes but Harry also got several different robes and cloaks in Black, dark green, emerald, maroon, gray and scarlet. He also got several pair of Dragon hide boot.

"You can pick them up later let´s say around 6 or 7pm. Now change back into your clothe dears" said Helen and shooed them back into the changing rooms. Just as they came back out a boy their age with pale blond hair came into the shop.

"I need my Hogwarts Robes" said the Boy and pushed Harry and Susan away and climbed onto the podium. Harry and Susan both growl at him.

"What is your problem don´t you know who I am?" barked the Boy.

"No why should I?" asked Harry.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy. And you?" asked Draco slightly arrogant.

"This is Susan Bones and I am Harry Potter" said Harry slightly annoyed.

"Potter hmm…Why Friends with Bones? I mean yes her Aunt works at the Ministry but other than that…I can help you make Friends with the right kind" said Draco and offered his hand.

"I can tell the right kind by myself. I only know you for a minute but I already see that you are spoiled, arrogant and selfish and I have no intents to make Friends with that kind of people" said Harry dry and he and Susan walked over to where McGonagall were sitting. She was talking to Helen Malkin and they didn´t seem to have noticed the conversation they just had.

"Alright let´s get going we don´t have all day…See you later Helen" said McGonagall and led the Kids out onto the street. "Next stop Flourish and Blotts" she continued McGonagall and led the further down the street to a small looking book shop. Once they entered they realized that the shop looked bigger on the inside. They both pulled out their book list and McGonagall helped them to pick out the right School books. "Do you want more Books?" she asked and they both nodded.

Harry picked out some books on the Wizarding world and Hogwarts such as Hogwarts: A History. He also picked out some books about Magical Theory, Wizarding Genealogy, Law and Etiquette. Just as he was about to go to the counter he crashed into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry…here let me help you" said Harry and helped the other Boy to pick up his books. "You're a First year too?" Harry asked as he handed to books back.

"Y…Y...YES…My name is Neville…Longbottom. Neville Longbottom" said Neville shy.

"Cool…My name is Harry Potter. Wait…Longbottom you said?" Harry asked and Neville nodded. "My Parents Will mentioned some people named Longbottem. They were supposed to be my Guardian's but that was completely ignored" said Harry and Neville looked at him shocked.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just misunderstood it …S…S…Surely my Gran would know about it" said Neville nervous.

"Positive. Maybe you should ask her" answered Harry.

"S…Sure she is right over there…Talking to that Woman" said Neville pointing over to a corner near the History section.

"That's Professor McGonagall I am here with her. Let get over" Harry said and led them over to McGonagall and Neville´s Gran.

"Ah Harry there you are. Got all your Books?" she asked and Harry nodded. "Augusta…This is Harry Potter. Harry…This is Lady Augusta Longbottom" she introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you" said Harry and offered his Hand witch she took.

"You too Harry. Minerva informed me what happened to you…I am so sorry to hear that If I had known I would have done something to prevent it as I am on the Wizatgamot but sadly…" she said kindly. "Ah I see you have met my Grandson Neville…Good you will need Friends once you're at Hogwarts" she said smiling.

"Yeah we kind of crashed into on another" said Harry smiling. As Susan approached them. Ahe was as well introduced to the Longbottems by McGonagall.

"We should get going…let´s go pay for your books" McGonagall said. The Five of them made their way to the counter to pay or the Books. Harry´s Books cost him 75 Galleons. "Now let´s get your Wands" said McGonagall and started to lead them towards Ollivanders.

"Neville already has a Wand. He will be using his Father once. So we will just wait outside for you" said Augusta.

"What….But everyone needs their own wand. The Wand of someone else won´t work very well. It will only slow him down" said McGonagall slightly strictly.

"Well…If you put it that way. But I want him to be as great as his Father was" said Augusta,

"Well…If he works hard and of course has his own Wand it could happen" said McGonagall politely as they stopped in front of Ollivanders. The shop was small but high. At least three floors high. It was dark and a little bit spooky. On the shelves were thousands of boxes and on the top was a small layer of dust.

"Ahh I was wondering when I would be seeing you Miss. Bones, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom. So which one of you wants to go first?" Mr. Ollivanders asked nicely. And Susan stepped forward. "Which one is your Wand arm?" he asked and she lifted her left arm. "Ah okay let´s start with the measuring" he said and started doing his work. Susan tried out many Wands until she found the right one. Cherry wood and Dragon heart string, 10¾ inches, stabile and strong, good for Healing.

Neville went next. His Wand arm was the right arm. He didn´t needed as long as Susan to find his Wand. He found it after his 5th try. It was Hazel wood and Veela Hair, 9½ inches, flexible and robust, good for Herbology.

Now it was Harrys turn. His Wand arm was the right one as well. To find Harrys wand took long. He already tried half of the Wand in the shop. "I wonder" Ovivander said and handed Harry another Wand. As soon as Harry touched it red sparks came out of the Wand. "Curious very curious…I remember every Wand I sold. Yours is Holly wood and Phoenix feather, 11 inches, strong and robust, good for dueling. It just happened that the Phoenix, who gave the feather for your Wand, gave another feather. The one the Wand chooses was a very powerful wizard. He did great things…terrible…terrible things…but great. It is most curious that this Wand chooses you as its Brother gave you that Scar" Ollivander said and everyone let out a little gasp. "We can expect great things from you Mr. Potter" he added. Each Wand cost 12 Galleons. They left the shop and realized that is was already 3pm so they made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron to get some Lunch.

They all ate rather quietly still trying to understand everything Ollivanders had said when Harry suddenly had a question. "Professor? You said earlier that I won´t have to go back to the Dursley. So if I don´t have to go there where will I go?" asked Harry confused.

"Well considering the list that you Parents have made you probably will go to the first Person on it" said McGonagall sincere. "That would be Amelia…If she wants of course" she added and Susan smiled.

"I am sure she will I could tell that she already likes you and we have enough space" said Susan happily.

"And if she doesn't there is always room at our place" said Augusta friendly.

"Thank you" was all Harry could say. He couldn´t believe that people would willingly want him to live with them. After they all ate they went to the Apothecary to get their Potion supplies. Then they went to get their Cauldrons. Just when there were on their way to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get their Quills and Parchment they saw Malfoy again. This time he trailing behind and older looking Man with the same plain blond hair. Must be his Father they though as they heard Draco nag.

"I want a new Broom Dad!" Draco whined.

"No Draco…First years aren´t allowed their own Broom and you have a perfect one at home" snapped Mr. Malfoy and went into a shop. Harry and the others continued with their shopping. After Scribbulus they went to get their trunks. The Shop was a small one with a lot of trunks, backpacks and other traveling items lying around. They were greeted by on older man.

"First Year Hogwarts I assume" he said in a deep voice.

"Yes Mr. Hold. These are Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter" said McGonagall.

"Potter you said…Well I think I got something for you let me just get it" Mr. Hold said and left into a back room. Harry looked after him confused. After a minute he came back with a big red trunk. "Your Father ordered this Trunk…Told me to give it to you when you would come into my shop. It is a seven compartment trunk. The first one is for Clothes and so on. The second one is for Books. It can store as much as you want. The third one is for Quills, Parchment, Potions ingredients and so on. The fourth one is a Study. The fifth one is a Bedroom with a king sized bed. The sixth one is a Living room with a Kitchenette and the seventh one is a bathroom. The last four compartment are connected with doors so you don't have to leave the trunk completely to get into another room." Mr. Hold said. Harry looked at him in awe.

"The Trunk also has several spells on it. It will only open to a blood member of your Family and it can never be destroyed. It has also a weight charm on it so it will never be too heavy. And when you tap it with your Wand it can shrink so you can put it in your pocket and to let it grow back to its normal size you just have to tap it with your Wand twice" Mr. Hold continued.

Harry looked at the Trunk in awe he couldn´t believe that things like this actually exist. He to a closer look and saw a symbol on top of the Trunk. "Sir what is this at top of the Trunk?" asked Harry.

"That Mr. Potter is the Potter Family coat of arms didn´t you know that?" said Mr. Hold in shock.

"No sorry I didn´t" said Harry sadly and looked at the coat of arms closer. It was a Griffin and A Phoenix and a red and blue background. Under it stand 'byth yn sefyll ei ben ei hun, byth yn ymladd ei ben ei hun'. "Sir what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Ah that is welsh and it means 'Never stand alone, Never fight alone'" Mr. Hold said and turned to the others. "Well have you made your pick yet?" he asked. And the others nodded.

"What about backpacks?" asked McGonagall.

"Well I think you should get one with a weight charm on it so it will be easier to carry your books around" Mr. Hold said and handed them all a dark brown backpack. They all payed for their stuff, well Harry didn´t have to pay for his Trunk as Mr. Hold said that his Father had already taken care of it. Once outside they all stored the stuff the bought inside their Trunks and then they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium as Harry wanted to buy an owl. The entered the shop and were immediately surrounded by owls howling. Harry looked around and saw and white Snow Owl looking at him. Suddenly the Owl flew over to him and landed on his shoulder. Harry already liked that one.

"Well it looks like you have found one. And a beautiful one that is. Snow Owls are very fast and intelligent they don´t choose just anyone" said an older woman behind the counter. "Have you found a name for her?" she than asked.

"No not yet" said Harry and payed for her and the accessories for her. After that they went to Magical Menagerie as Susan wanted a Cat. Neville didn´t needed a Pet as he already has his toad Trevor. Inside the Shop were many different Animals'. Big and small ones. Susan left to look at the many cats that were there and Harry and Neville wandered around. Harry stopped at the snakes and looked at them.

**_"_****_Go away"_** hissed on of the snakes.

**_"_****_Why can I hear you"_** Harry asked confused.

**_"_****_A Speaker. I never meet a Speaker befor_**e**_"_** the snake said.

**_"_****_What I can speak to Snakes?"_** Harry said in disbelieve as McGonagall walked up to him.

"Harry I everything all right?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yes it´s just that I can talk to Snakes. Is that normal?" he asked nervous.

"What? No it´s not normal it´s very rare. The Parchment at Gringotts said that you are a Parselmouth but we haven´t unblocked it yet so I am a bit surprised" she said a little shocked and led Harry back out the shop. Susan bought a brown tiger cat and named her Meg. As it was now nearly 6pm they made their way back to Madam Malkin to pick up their Robes. After that they said goodbye to Neville and Augusta and went back to Gringotts. When they entered they saw that Amelia and Bogrod were already waiting for them.

"Ah there you are got everything you need?" asked Amelia as she hugged Susan.

"Yes I also got a Cat look Aunt Amelia" said Susan proud and showed her Aunt her Cat.

"Mr. Potter your Sister is here. She is waiting in one of our backrooms. We explained everything to her. She had the same charms and blocks on her. If you would please follow me" said Bogrod and led Harry away from the others to a Door. "I will leave you two alone" said Bogrod and left. Harry opened the Door. The Room was small and looked cozy. There were two couches and a coffee table in front of an old looking fireplace. On the Wall on the left Side was a Big Window with a great view of the Alley. In front of the Window was standing a small girl with long red Hair looking out of the Window. Harry was nervous. When the door closed with a thud she turned around. Harry saw that she had brown eyes.

"Hello" he said nervous.

"Hello" she said back. They both slowly made their way toward the Couches and sat down facing each other. They sat there in silence.

"Well…Ah…" started Harry and ran a hand through his hair nervously. He didn´t knew what to do or what to say.

"Yeah…So…Ah…your my Brother than" said the girl and shifted nervously on the couch.

"Yeah and your my Sister than. I am Harry" said Harry and she giggled.

"I am Emily" she said and stood up to sit next to Harry. She holds out her Hand and Harry shook it. Again they sat there in silence.

"Pretty crazy day…"said Harry.

"Yeah I've just covered the table for lunch when Mrs. Jones came in and said that someone wanted to talk to me and then I find out that I am a Witch, have an older Brother and maybe Parents and Grandparents" said Emily shocked.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I grew up with our Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley. They always told me that Magic isn´t real and that I am Freak. And then yesterday I got my Hogwarts letter. At first I thought it was a joke but after I thought about it for a while I believed it an answered. This Morning Professor McGonagall came and took me over here. But they promised me that everything is going to be better from now on" said Harry.

"Yeah they told me that to…and I am quite happy about it. I always wanted a Family" she said smiling at him.

"Yeah me too. I never had anyone who was there for me or helped me when Uncle Vernon or Dudley beat me" Harry said sadly. Suddenly Emily flung her arms around him, hugging him. It was the best feeling Harry ever had. Hesitatingly he returned the hug. Just in that moment Bogrod came in.

"Ah…It´s good to see that you get along but as it´s already late we better get on with unblocking your magic" he said and led them out of the Room into a new one where two beds were standing in the middle of the Room. On the left wall were Susan, Amelia and McGonagall sitting on Chairs waiting. "Please lay down it will take a while to unblock you magic" he said and they lay down. When they were comfortable enough Bogrod started with his Goblin Magic. After a minute a bright white light was surrounding the Potters Siblings nearly blinding everyone in the room. It took nearly an hour to unblock their magic. When Bogrod was done Harry and Emily tried to stand up but they were to tired so Amelia and McGonagall rushed over to help them stand.

"We better get them to bed Amelia" said McGonagall.

"Yes your right let´s get them to our home. We should Apparate they are too weak to Floo. Susan you can floo home we can´t take two at once" said Amelia and led them all to the Entrance Hall so they could leave. They said their goodbye and Susan left thru the floo. As soon as Susan was gone Amelia and McGonagall Apparated Harry and Emile to the Bones Home. They quickly put Harry and Emile to bed in two of the guestrooms and as soon as the hit the pillow they were asleep.

**So Harry is becoming Friends with Susan and Neville...What do you thing?**

**Again any spelling mistakes yout tell me it will only help me to improve my english :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :)**

**New chapter!**

**hope you like it**

Harry Potter a different life

Chapter 5

Harry and Emily were sleeping thru the whole night. It was 9 in the morning when Harry finally woke up. He quickly found his glasses on the nightstand. Harry looked around in confusion._ 'Where was he? And why dose his body hurts so badly' _Harry thought. He tried to get up but found out quickly that he couldn't. Harry screamed out in pain and a minute later Amelia rushed into the room.

"Harry are you all right? Do you need something?" she asked worried.

"Everything hurts. Where am I?" asked Harry as he lay back down.

"You are at my House Harry. You and Emily both are here. She is in the room across the hall. As for the Pain…That's due to unblocking your Magic I will bring you your Breakfast and a Potion for your Pain" Amelia said and left the room only to come back 10 minutes later with a tray full of bacon, eggs, an Orange, Juice and what Harry made out as a Potion. "You have to eat before you take the Potion. Eat everything okay you need it" she said and Harry started eating.

After 20 minutes Harry finished his Breakfast and now looked at the Potion. Harry drank it in one gulp. '_Ah that tasted awful'_ He thought. A minute later he realized that the pain was gone. He tried to stand up and found that it was fairly easy. He found another door on the right wall. It was the Bathroom. Harry quickly showered and brushed his teeth. He went back into the room and found his trunk next to the bathroom door. Quickly he got dressed and made his way into the Hallway. There were at least four other rooms. He assumed that two of them belonged to Amelia and Susan and the other two were probably guestrooms as well. He made is way across the Hallway and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a voice that definitely belonged to a girl. Harry went in and saw his Sister sitting in Bed eating Breakfast.

"Hey Good Morning" he said and set next to her on the bed.

"Morning. How come your not in pain like I am?" she asked curious and took a sip from her Juice.

"I already finished Breakfast and that Potion really helped…I can´t wait to learn how to do that" he said smiling.

"Will you teach me than?" Emily asked.

"I can but you do realized that you will start Hogwarts next Year…so you probably going to learn that anyway" he said smiling at her.

"Yeah I forgot that sorry. Dose this taste bad?" she asked pointing towards the Potion.

"Yeah but you´ll survive" Harry said laughing a little. "Hey I bought a few books yesterday want to look thru them with me?" he suddenly asked making her smile.

"Yeah would love to" she said drinking the Potion. After she went to the bathroom and changed into some clothes they went to Harry's room. They opened the Trunk and took out the Books Harry bought in Diagon Alley. They quickly found a book they wanted to read. Emily read a Book about Etiquette and Harry was interested in Wizarding Genealogy. He didn´t needed to search long to find the name Potter.

"Hey look at this… apparently our Family is somewhat like a royalty. Our Family is, next to the founders of Hogwarts one of the oldest, wealthiest and most powerful Family. I wonder if that is the reason that this guy Dumbledore wanted to keep everything from us" said Harry.

"Wow…That is…Wow" Emily was shocked. Yesterday she found out that she is from a very wealthy Family and now she finds out she is somewhat like a royalty. They continued reading. A few minutes later Harry started laughing. "What´s so funny?" Emily asked looking up from the Book she was reading.

"I meet this guy yesterday…Draco Malfoy. He was percentage about how wealthy and powerful his Family is I could clearly hear that in his voice. His Family didn´t had a powerful position for centuries. They only us their Money for bribery and that´s why there are slowly losing all their money because they don´t want to work. Well at least that what it sounds like" Harry said still laughing.

"Well he sounds like an idiot…that whole Family does" Emily said and turned back to her book. Half an hour later the door opened.

"Ah there you are" said Susan. "Lunch is ready…oh and Neville is coming over. Apparently Professor McGonagall told him and his Gran that you are here" she added and the three of them went downstairs. "Were going to eat outside in the yard as it is a beautiful day" Susan said and led then thru the hallway outside. The Yard was small but beautiful. There were a few Trees and a small pond with a bridge over it leading to a hammock.

"Wow it´s beautiful" said Emily as she sat down at the Table.

"Yeah it is it used to be my mum´s but now Aunt Amelia is taking care of it" said Susan with a sad smile.

"What happened to her?" asked Harry shy.

"She, my Dad and many others of my Family died during the first War" said Susan sadly.

"Oh sorry I…I didn´t know" said Harry.

"It´s okay how should you know" said Susan with a small smile. They sat there in silence. Five minutes later Neville appeared outside.

"Hey guys" he said smiling and sat down next to Susan.

"Hey Neville" they greeted him.

"Oh Neville this is my Sister Emily...Emily this is Neville Longbottom" Harry said introducing them.

"Hey nice to meet you" Neville said holding out his hand.

"You too" Emily said and took his hand as Amelia came out carrying a two big plates of Sandwiches.

"Ah good your all here. Let´s eat" she said and placed the plates on the table and sat down at the head of the table. There were many different sandwiches. They had Chees, Ham, Turkey, Bacon, salami and some with salmon. "So how are you two? Any Pain?" asked Amelia.

"No thanks to the Potion" said Harry smiling.

"That's good to hear. What were you doing so far?" she than asked.

"Well Harry and I were looking thru some of his Books. They're very interesting" said Emily.

"I looked thru the schoolbooks. I can´t wait to go to Hogwarts" said Susan smiling.

"Well that sounds great. Why don´t you all go swimming in the Pond later…It´s such nice weather" suggested Amelia.

"Yeah why not…you in?" Susan said.

"Yeah" said Emily and Neville at the same time but Harry looked terrified.

"Ah…you guys go I´m not really in the mood" said Harry nervous.

"What? Harry are you okay I can see that something is bothering you?" asked Emily worried.

"What yeah I´m okay" lied Harry.

"No you're not. Tell me what´s going on" said Emily loudly.

"Well I…It´s just that….I never learnt how to swim. The Dursleys didn´t allow it" said Harry sad and looked at his empty plate.

"Oh…Than we will teach you won´t we guys?" Emily said smiling and took her Brothers hand.

Harry looked at her. "Really?".

"Yes Harry that's what Friends are for" said Susan smiling at him. Harry beamed at them. He had not only a Sister but Friends. They all got up and changed into bathing clothes. Once they were at the Pond they all, except for Harry, jumped in from the bridge.

"Come in Harry it´s not so cold. If you want you can only go as far as you can stand" said Emily and harry slowly made his way into the water. He stopped when the water reached at his chest. Emily slowly made her way over to him. It didn´t took long for Harry to learn how to swim. He was still slow and a bit unsure but at the end of the afternoon Harry could swim. They spend the afternoon swimming and playing around in the water. At 6pm Neville had to leave as he promised to be home for Dinner. It was after Dinner when Harry and Emily were sitting in Harry´s room.

"So how bad was our 'dear Family'?" asked Emily sitting on Harry´s bed.

"They…They are the worst sort of people you will ever meet. I had to do all the chores and I lived in a Cupboard under the stairs. Dudley and his Friends used me as a human punching bag and whenever I did something wrong Uncle Vernon would beat me until I bleed our at least some of my bones are broken. I always followed the rules but they didn´t care. When I got a better grade in school they would beat me, starve me and look me into the Cupboard" Harry said and Emily took him into her arms. After a few minutes Harry stopped crying and looked up into Emily´s brown eyes and saw that she was crying too. "Thank you" was all Harry could say as he hugged his Sister tight.

"For what?" asked Emily confused.

"For being there for me even if you only know me for one Day. It´s more than anyone has ever done for me" said Harry with a sad smile and Emily only hugged him tighter.

"Of course I am there for you Harry. You're my brother and one thing I have learned from watching others is that Family should always stick together no matter what. I love you Harry even if I only know you for one day" she said honestly looking into his emerald eyes.

"You really mean all of that?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I love you oh brother of mine" she said smiling.

"I love you too Sister. I am so happy to have at least some family that loves me "said Harry and kissed her cheek.

"I think we should go to bed" said Emily.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Harry answered and led Emily back to her room. They said goodnight and Harry kissed her cheek one more time and went back to his room. When Harry lay in bed he couldn´t help but smile. His life was finally changing for the better.

**Hope you like it **

**The next chapter will be about Dumbledore and the Weasleys so be ****excited!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :)**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload but i got a new Nintendo 2DS and i was playing Pokémon all day ;)**

**As promised this Chapter will be about the Weasley and Dumbledore**

**I hope you like it**

Harry Potter a different life

Chapter 6

"Breakfast" yelled Molly Weasley up the stairs and five minutes later four boys and one girl came running down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley today?" asked the youngest of the Boys.

"Yes Ronald but before we go I need to have a word with you" Molly said and filled his plate for the second time.

"Yes Mum" said they boy with a full mouth. "I want a third portion" he added and Molly filled his plate one more time.

"Can I have a second portion mum?" piped the litte girl.

"No Ginny you had enough" she said sternly. And took the plate away from the girl.

"All right kids please go upstairs I need to talk to Ron" Molly said and sat down at the table next to Ron. "Okay Ron remember what we talked about. You will befriend Harry Potter. Now Dumbledore informed me that Hagrid is going to take the Boy to Diagon Alley today so when you see him try to befriend him okay. If you do your job well you may be getting more Money" she said and looked at her youngest son.

"Yes Mum I remember. I will not fail" Ron said eager.

"All right Kids let´s go" she said screaming. And a few minutes later they left for Diagon Alley. Once there they made their way to Gringotts. "Okay you Kids wait here. Except for Ron…You will come with me. Percy you're in charge" she said and she and Ron went inside. They walked up to one o the counters. "We would like to get some money from our Vault" said Molly polite.

"Name?" asked the Goblin without looking up from his desk.

"Weasley…Molly Weasley. And my Son Ronald Weasley" answered Molly a little annoyed.

"Ah…please follow me" the Goblin said and led them thru a hallway up to Bogrods office. "Bogrod will be here shortly please make yourself comfortable" the Goblin said and left them alone.

"Why are we here?" asked Ron nervously.

"I don´t know but I´m sure were going to find out very soon" Molly answered. Ten minutes later two Goblins came in.

"Mrs. Weasley" snapped one of the Goblins. "I am Bogrod and this is Ragnok. Manager of the Bank" said Bogrod.

"Now you may wonder why you are here? Well we recently found out that you got Money from one of our oldest clients without his knowledge. Our question is why? And who organized it?" asked Ragnok angry. Molly looked terrified but Ron was confused.

"I have no idea what you´re talking about. I will not let you accuse me of such a crime. I want to go to our Vault now" she cried in a demanding tone and got up to leave to room. Bogrod immediately blocked the door.

"You will stay and face the consequences of your actions" barked Bogrod.

"But I need that money" yelled Molly and banged her fist on the table.

"Quiet. It is not your money" snarled Ragnok. "You and your son will be punished for thievery. You both will have to pay a fine of 50.000 thousand Galleons and you will lose your Vault and you will never be able to get one again. We will take the money that is left in the Vault as a first installment. You currently have 300 Galleons in your Vault so you Mrs. Weasley will only have to pay 49.700 thousand Galleons" Bogrod said with a devious smile.

"What…we need that money. We need to buy school things" Molly started.

"You should have thought about that earlier" Ragnok said.

"But…you can´t do that…Albus assured me that nothing will go wrong and that no one will know" Molly said now crying.

"Well either this or we take your head for you actions…but as we don´t want to start a war…"Ragnok said. Molly looked terrified and Ron was completely confused.

"Wait your saying that I won´t get my money?" Ron asked perplexed.

"That's correct and you will have to pay us 50.000 thousand Galleons Mr. Weasley" Bogrod said.

"What I don´t have that much. Where will I get that money?" asked Ron.

"Well you could sell some of your stuff or get a job" Ragnok started.

"We don´t have much that we could sell and I am a house woman I don´t need a job" Molly said.

"Well it looks like you´ll have to get one now" said Bogrod strictly. "Well now that that is done I would suggest that you leave I have business to attend" said Bogrod and led them back to the entrance hall. "We expect the first installment next month" Bogrod said and left.

"Mother what took so long?" Percy asked.

"Ah…a small problem. Nothing to worry about. We should get home now" Molly said and shooed them towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"But what about our school things?" Percy asked confused.

"We will get them some other time. Now go" Moll said. 15 minutes they were back at the Burrow. "Now kids please go upstairs or outside I need to make some important calls" Molly said and the kids left. Molly grabbed the floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Albus Dumbledore" she said and sticked her head into the green flames.

"Molly to what do I owe you to call me at such a beautiful day?" Albus asked.

"We have a problem. Can you come over?" Molly asked.

"Of course I come over right away" Albus said and Molly pulled her head out of the flames. 5 minutes later Albus stepped out of the fireplace. He walked into the Kitchen "So Molly what is the problem?" he asked with a smile.

"Well earlier I wanted to go buy School things with my kids and well…somehow they have found out what you did…they closed our Vault and we, me and Ronald, have to pay a 50.000 thousand Galleon fine for thievery. What do we do? What will I tell Arthur and the Kids? How are we going to pay for all the School things and clothes and food…"Molly started crying.

Albus looked shocked. _'How did they found out? Hagrid is picking up the boy right now. He shouldn´t know about magic at all. I will have to look into it and talk to the Goblins' _He thought. "Molly I am sure we will find a way to get the Money back. The boy won´t know anything about it. After all I am his magical Guardian. I will send Hagrid a quick note to let him know that the Boy is not allowed into Gringotts at all. To get the Money back will take a while as we need the Boys blood but until than you can use the Hogwarts welfare Vault and I can send over a house House-elf with food" Albus said and Molly smiled.

"Thank you Albus. How will I be able to make this up to you?" Molly asked smiling.

"Well just make sure that Ronald befriends the Boy and then you can mother him. And make sure to keep important information from him and try to find out everything about him. We want to make sure he won´t be in any kind of danger" Albus said with a smilie.

"Yes Albus of course. Is there anything else?" she asked.

"No Molly I better leave and make sure Hagrid gets the note. I also gave to make a plan to get the money back and I have to make sure the boy won´t find out about anything" Albus said and with a goodbye he left.

Back at Hogwarts Albus rushed to his desk grabbed a quill and some parchment and started.

_Hagrid_

_Do not let the Boy into Gringotts we don´t want him scared. Let him wait outside. You have the key. And don´t forget my important message_

_Albus_

"Fawkes" he called and a beautiful Fire red bird flew into the room. "Please make sure that Hagrid gets this message as soon as possible. It is important. And don´t be seen if he is still in Muggle London" Albus said and gave the bird his letter. The bird left in a big flame. _'Now I need a lemon drop'_ He thought and took a handful.

After 15 minutes Albus grabbed something silver on his desk and turned it around_. 'Ah the wards are still strong and the Tracking charm is still in place the Boy is right outside of Gringotts_' he thought and took another handful of Lemon Drops.

**So you like it?**

**I was too strict or too nice to Molly and Ron? Please tell me what you thought of it :)**

**How should Arthur and the kids react to all of this...should they leave Molly and Ron or not? Please help me out here i am not sure if i sould do it or not i have a few ideas in my head but i want to make sure you will like it :)**

**I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :)**

**New Chapter here**

Chapter 7

_-Same Day as the Weasleys visits Diagon Alley-_

"Good Morning Harry" said Amelia as Harry entered the Kitchen.

"Morning" said Harry sleepy as he sat down at the dark wooden table. Amelia placed a plate with Pancakes in front of him.

"We are going back to Gringotts today to get rid of the other spells and blocks" she said as Emily and Susan came down the stairs.

"Morning" said both girls and sat on the left and right of Harry.

"Are we really going back to Gringotts?" asked Emily excited.

"Yes I got a letter earlier saying that they expect us at 10am. Professor McGonagall is coming along as well. So eat up" said Amelia. 15 minutes later they were done and ready to leave. "So Susan why don't you go first as Harry and Emily have never traveled by floo powder before?" she said and Susan nodded.

Susan grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Gringotts Bank London" she said loud and clearly and she vanished in green flames. Harry and Emily looked shocked.

"You have to say your destination loud and clearly. Also you have to focus on your destination. Gringotts is only 5 Fireplaces away so keep focused otherwise you will land somewhere else" Amelia said strictly. They nodded a little sacred. Harry stepped forward and grabbed some powder and slowly stepped into the Fireplace.

"Gringotts Bank London" he said loud and clear as he vanished in the flames. Emily was next. She as well said it loud and clear. She came out of the fireplace and saw that she was in the entrance hall of Gringotts. Harry and Susan were waiting for her. 1 Minute later Amelia arrived.

"Good you're all here. Professor McGonagall should be here soon…we still got 10 Minutes" Amelia said and led them over to a waiting area. They sat down on the chairs and waited. 8 Minutes later McGonagall stepped out of the Fireplace.

"Sorry I´m late" she said as she sat down next to them.

"That is okay we were here 10 minutes early" said Amelia smiling as Bogrod walked up to them.

"Good Day. Please follow me" he said and led them to the same room as two days ago. Harry and Emily sat down on the beds while the other sat on the chairs at the left wall. "Today we will release the blocks and spells on you. First we will do the Blocks as they will take longer. Mr. Potter you have five blocks left and you Miss. Potter have three blocks left. So I will start with Mr. Potter" Bogrod said and Harry lay down on the bed.

"Bogrod…before you start…I overheard earlier that Albus sent out Hagrid to pick up Harry today he should be here in a while. Luckily he doesn't know that we have Harry. We kept him busy enough" McGonagall said.

"Thank you for informing me I should start now so we can remove the tracking charms later" He said and started. Soon a bright red light surrounded Harry. After 30 Minutes the light faded. Harry was asleep. Bogrod went over to Emily and started. She as well was surrounded by a bright red light and after 20 Minutes she, as well was asleep. "They should be sleeping for an hour now. Do you want to wait here or go down to the Alley?" he asked.

"I think we could go into Diagon Alley we don´t have to sit here and wait" Amelia said and the others nodded.

"Very well. I will be in the entrance hall at the counter. If I am not there just ask for me" Bogrod said and the left the room. Just as they left Gringotts they saw the Weasleys walking towards the bank.

"We could go over to Fortescue and get some ice cream" suggested Amelia and Susan and McGonagall nodded. They sat down and ordered. 40 minutes later they saw the Weasleys again. Mrs. Weasley looked very angry. 10 Minutes later they payed and left for the Bank. When they entered they saw Bogrod talking to Nagnok.

"Yes Nagnok I will inform them" Bogrod said and saw that Amelia, Susan and McGonagall were standing in front of the counter. "Ah you´re back. Just in time. We should get going they should be away in a few minutes" he said and led them back into the room were Harry and Emily were staying. Just as they entered both kids started to wake up. "Ah good you awake. I have good news for you. They have found your Parents. They had a few memory and confusing charms on them. They are living here in London. Apparently you also have another brother and sister. Nognok is bringing them here right now. Than they will be filled in in everything" Bogrod said. Harry and Emily were smiling.

"Really you have found them? When will we meet them?" Harry asked excited.

"Later. We will have to remove the charms on you first" Bogrod said and the door opened.

"Bogrod we have a problem" a small Goblin said. "You have to come to the counter" he added.

"It´s not the Weasley again I hope. Or is it Dumbledore. I wouldn´t put it past him to come straight to Gringotts after our conversation with the Weasleys earlier" Bogrod said.

"No. But it has to do with Dumbledore" the Goblin said and he and Bogrod left. 10 Minutes later Bogrod came back.

"That was that guy you mentioned earlier, Hagrid, he informed me that Dumbledore still believes that Mr. Potter is living with his Relatives. He said that Dumbledore does not wish Mr. Potter to enter the Bank and ordered him to let him wait . Hagrid found it curious that he did not found Mr. Potter in Surrey. He said that he won´t be saying anything to Dumbledore. Said that it was strange that he had to pick a first year up when it is usually your job Professor. I think it would be wise to take to tracking charm from Mr. Potter and put it on a stone in front of the Bank, just until your Parents are here, so Dumbledore won´t be to suspicious" Bogrod said and everyone agreed.

"Removing all those Charms won´t take very long…only 5 minutes…so let´s get started" Bogrod said and started. 5 Minutes later they were done. "You are now free from all blocks and charms" he said and Harry and Emily got up from the beds.

"Thank you. Wow I am hungry" Emily said.

"Well it is already lunch time so we should get some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron" McGonagall said. Everyone nodded. "We will be back later Bogrod" she added and they left. Emily couldn't take her eyes of the shops in the Alley.

"The shops look amazing. Oh and look at the animals they look so cute" Emily said smiling.

"Maybe we can look at a few shops after lunch" Harry said smiling.

"Oh that would be cool" Emily said happy as they entered the pub. The sat down at a table in the back and ordered their lunch. After one hour they were done with their Lunch. They went back into the Alley to look at the shops. Emily looked at everything closely.

"Oh Harry before we forget you still need proper muggle clothes. And you better get some proper clothes as well Emily" McGonagall said. "Do you want to do that now or wait for your Parents?" she added. Emily looked at Harry questioningly.

"I think we can wait right?" Harry said looking at Emily.

"Yes we can wait" she said smiling.

"Okay" McGonagall said and they continued looking at the shops.

"Oh can I look at the Animals closer?" asked Emily suddenly.

"Of course" Amelia said and they entered the shop. Emily immediately ran over to the first animals she saw. She looked at every animal that was there.

"Oh they are so cute" Emily called out. Harry went over to where she was standing. She was looking at the Rabbits.

"You like them?" he asked.

"Yes I always wanted one" Emily said smiling. "Hey have you already found a name for your Owl?" she suddenly asked.

"Oh yes her name is Hedwig. I found the name in my History book last night" Harry answered smiling.

"What´s your favorite Animal?" Emily asked looking at him.

"I always wanted a Dog. But I also like Lions and Tigers. You?" Harry asked.

"I like Rabbits and Cats. But Dogs are cool as well" she said smiling.

"Maybe we can get some more animals someday" Harry said smiling.

"That would be nice" Emily said dreaming.

"Hey we should get back to Gringotts" Amelia said. They all nodded and left. Bogrod was already waiting for them.

"Your Parents are waiting for you" Bogrod said and led Harry and Emily back to the room they first met.

**So i hope you like it :)**

**Next chapter will be about the Potter Family.**

**So another Brother and Sister...what do you think about it?**

**A few people have said that i really need a Beta and i have to say i agree. I just don´t know how it works on here. If you like to explain it to me and be my beta please contact me. (Would be cool if you´re from the UK)But please be from a English speeking country! :)**

**Also i would like to know if you can put Links/Urls in the storys...like for pics? On the German Fanfiction page it is possible and it would really help me with the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :)**

**Sorry that it took so long to update I was sick and also had some internet problems...and lets not forget the Football world cup *YAY GERMANY***

**Here is the new chapter i hope you like it.**

Harry Potter a different life

Chapter 8

Harry and Emily slowly opened the Door. Inside they saw two adults and two kids sitting on the sofa. The adults looked up.

"Harrison? Emily?" asked the Woman shaking. They nodded. The Woman and the Man jumped up from the Sofa and hugged them tightly.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry and Emily asked crying. The Adults nodded. They hugged even tighter. After a few minutes they let go of each other still slightly crying.

"I´ve missed you so much" Harry said smiling.

"Me too" Emily added smiling.

"I know…When the goblins removed the Charms on us…You both look so grown up…The last time we saw you was when you were still babies" Lily said smiling and James nodded.

"Harry, Emily these are Marc and Charlotte your younger sibling. Marc is 7 years old and Charlotte is 4 years old" James said pointing at the two kids sitting on the sofa. Marc had short red hair and brown eyes and Charlotte had black hair that reached her shoulders and also brown eyes. They both looked very confused and nervous.

"Hey" Harry and Emily said quietly.

"We explained everything to them but they are still a bit too young to understand it all" James said.

"Why don´t we sit down and get to know each other a little bit" Lily offered and the all nodded. They sat down. "So Harry why don´t you start" she said and Harry explained how he grew up at the Dursleys. He told them everything they done to him and how he found out about all of this. Lily and James got angrier and angrier with every second that Harry talked. When he finished Lily jumped up and started yelling.

"How dare she? What have I ever done to her that she would act like this? Vernon… I knew that he didn´t liked us but Petunia…my own Sister? We were best friends when we were Kids…And Albus how dare he? Why would he do something like that?" She yelled angry.

"Lily…dear calm down. We're going to talk to them. And the Goblins will take care of Dumbledore" James said, stood up and took Lily into his arms. Together they sat back down. "Emily why don´t you continue" he offered and Emily nodded.

"Well I grew up in an Orphanage in Manchester. We weren't much children and we didn´t had much but it was okay. I was more of an outsider and I didn´t had much friends. We had to share nearly everything and we had to help cleaning and coking. They said they found me on the doorstep with only a letter with my name and birthdate in it. It wasn´t a good life but at least it wasn´t as worse as Harrys….I won´t miss it" Emily said. Lily and James looked at them sad with tears in their eyes.

"Were going to make sure that your life will be different from now on. " Lily said smiling. Harry and Emily beamed at them. "Why don´t we continue" she added and looked at James.

"We lived as James and Lily Evans here in London. I was working as a police officer and Lily worked at a nursery school. Here in the wizarding world I was a Quidditch player for the Caerphilly Catapults in Wales and Lily worked as a Healer which is something like a doctor. Marc was born on the 25th of April 1984 and Charlotte was born on the 6th of December 1986. We were so shocked when the Goblins removed the Charms from us it took us a while to understand everything they were telling us" James said.

"Yeah and first thing tomorrow we are going back to Potters Castle. That's where we lived before Dumbledore told us about the Prophecy…Now I understand why he wanted us to move to a secure location because Potters Castle is unallocated only Family members and those who are keyed in know the Location and Dumbledore was none of it" Lily said.

"I think we can talk more later now Harry, Emily have you two already been down in the Family Vault?" James asked.

"No they said it would be better if we wait for you" Harry said looking at him.

"Okay than were going to that now. Oh and Harry you will also need to visit the Gryffindor vault as every male Potter hast to once they turn eleven. The Females do the same with the Ravenclaw Vault…and you Emily are the first Female Potter since 1850 so I have no idea what is in the Vault" James said picked up Charlotte and led them out of the room. They quickly found Bogrods office. "Bogrod we would like to go to our Vaults now" James said and Bogrod nodded. He led them to the cards.

"Which Vault would you like to see first?" Bogrod asked.

"The Family Vault please" James said and sat down next to Emily on the Cart and placed Charlotte on his lap. On the other side sat Lily in the middle of Harry and Marc. The card ride took 15 minutes as the Vault was very very deep under the bank.

"Vault 10 Potter Family Vault" said Bogrod and the Potter Family got of the card.

"Only a Family member can step onto the platform. To open the Vault you need to place your hand onto the Family coat of arms" James explained and put his Hand onto the coat of arms. The Door opened. The Vault was big…so big that you couldn't see the end of it. It was organized in groups. Far on the left side were piles of Gold. Next to it were many old furniture and paintings. Then there were plies of Clothes and Jewelry's. Next were the Weapons. Than high shelves filled with books. Far on the right side were more book shelves and a large glass sphere. They walked right over to it.

"These are Family books. Most are about the History of our Family or journals. Some of them are about Magic. Harry do you have your Wand with you?" James asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes why?" Harry asked confused.

"Come over here" James said and Harry walked over to where James was standing. "This is the Wand shelve. Every Potter has a Wand box here. In case you lost it or you die. On every Wand that you buy there are some spells…especially with kids…like the spell that traces under aged magic. You will simply have to put your Wand in the box with your name on it and it will remove all the spells placed on it and will put new one on it. After it now one will be able to work with your Wand and if you lose or if it was taken from you, you will always find it here. Also your Wand will never get destroyed" James explained and Harry looked at him in awe.

Harry slowly took out his Wand and looked for his Wand box. He found it on the fourth shelve on the left side. Harry put his Wand inside and waited. Suddenly the box glowed white. After a minute it was done. He took his wand back out.

"Good now that's done let´s take a look at the Family heirlooms. Well you see this glass sphere…when you touch it and say the correct spell you can order all of our Heirlooms back into this Vault no matter where it is or who it has. On the Shelves behind it you can see all of our heirlooms" James said and they all took a step closer. They were not many thing there most of them were Jewelry or swords. "It seems that one very important Heirloom is missing" James said and walked back to the glass sphere. He touched it with his right hand and said "Mae'r ffurflen yn cymedrig(what is mine, return)". With a rush something appeared in the free spot on the Shelve. "Ah my Invisibility Cloak" James said and picked it up. "I wonder where it was? Maybe I should check it for any spells" he added. He tried a few different spells. " There was a tracking charm on it and a charm that makes it possible for the caster to look thru it…I removed them" James said.

"What is that?" Emily asked.

"That" James started and walked towards Emily "Is an Invisibility Cloak. When you wear it you will be invisible" He continued and put the Cloak over Emily.

"Wow" said the Children together.

"Am I really invisible?" Emily asked.

"Yes you are" James said and took the Cloak of her. "And it is a Family tradition that the Cloak will be passed on to the first son once he turns eleven" James added and handed Harry the Cloak.

"Really it`s mine now?" Harry asked looking at his Father.

"Yes as I said it is a Family tradition" James said smiling at his son.

"Thank you" Harry said beaming.

"Just don´t do anything stupid with it like sneaking around" Lily said stern.

"I won´t" Harry said. They continued to look around.

"Ah our old trunks. We should pack up some of the stuff and take it with us" Lily said and James nodded. They took the Family books and some other books with them as well as some Weapons and Jewelry's. Soon they left the Vault.

"We would like to go to the Gryffindor Vault now" James said polite. The Vault was deep under the bank it was cold down here and gloomy.

"Vault 1 Gryffindor Vault" Bogrod said.

"Ok now…Harry as you are Eleven you will be allowed into the Vault. Every Potter male tries it when they turn Eleven. Inside you will find nothing but a gold Ring. You will have to try it on. That is a test. One of the Potter males will be a chosen one to learn from Godric Gryffindor himself. So far no one was chosen so we don´t know what will happen. The same goes for the ravenclaw Vault but that one it for the females so next Year Emily will get her try" James explained. Harry nervously got out of the Card and walked towards the Door. As soon as he touched it the Door opened. Harry entered. The Vault was small very small in the middle of the Vault was a small platform on it was a red and gold pillow and on that pillow was a gold ring. Harry slowly took the Ring to take a closer look. On the rind was a red Lion with wings. Harry put the Ring on his right Hand. Suddenly everything went dark around him.

"Hello Harry" said a deep voice. Harry looked around confused. In front of him was a warm and cozy looking couch. On it sat a Man with black untidy hair like he has himself. In general the man looked almost exactly like him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked nervously.

"I am Godric Gryffindor your great, great, great…ah I don´t know how many greats Grandfather and you are my heir. I will teach you not only magic but also physical training like sword fight. Now as we don´t have much time left here let´s start. First of all you will need a familiar. I want you to close your eyes and focus on you magic that way you will summon your Familiar. It will take some time until you meet but it should not take longer than three days. Your Familiar will be your Guardian you will be able to talk to him/her mentally" Godric said and Harry did as he said.

Harry concentrated on his Magic. He saw a swirl of different colors around him. After a short time they settled down. Harry was standing in the middle of a forest. He could hear the birds and the wind that blew through the branches. In the far distance he could also here waves that crashed on a cliff. Suddenly Harry was pulled back. He opened his eyes and saw Godric smiling.

"So what did you see?" Godric asked.

"I was at a forest I don´t know were but I could hear waves" Harry said confused. Godric smiled.

"Ah good. That was the place where you will meet your Familiar. It sounds a lot like the forest at Potters Castle…I should know I build that Castle as a wedding present for my daughter" He said smiling.

"Sir…How will I know what my Familiar is?" Harry asked.

"Call me Godric, Harry…you will feel a pull towards it and you will immediately know if it is your Familiar" Godric said. "So if you don't have any more questions we should end this conversation" he added.

"I have one more question. What did you mean by training? How will we be able to meet?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes of course. I will come to you as soon as you have settled in at Potters Castle" Godric said. " Oh by the way you should always wear that Ring it works as a portkey, which is a magical transportation, and it will always bring you right to your Home in case of danger. Also please take these books with you. They are my journals read them carefully there are a lot of things you will need to know especially about Hogwarts" Godric added and handed Harry five old looking, leather bound Books.

"Thank you Godric I will treat them carefully" Harry said beaming.

"Goodbye Harry I will see you soon" Godric said smiling, stood up and hugged Harry.

"Goodbye Godric" Harry said and returned the hug. Again everything went black around him. He found himself back in Gryffindors Vault. It took him a minute to realize what had happen. Harry slowly left the Vault.

"And? Did it work?" James asked exited.

"Yeah I guess so. I talked to Godric Gryffindor and he told me that he will train me" Harry said still overwhelmed. He got back on the card.

"We would like to go back up to the Bank" James said.

**So did you like it?**

**First i planed to put Potters Castle in this Chapter as well but it was getting quite long so i thought i should splitt it...But don´t worry you will 'see' it in the next one.**

**I hope to uplode the next Chapter within the next two weeks as i have a bit of a ****writer's block.**

**So what will Harrys Familiar be? And how will Godric be able to train him? What do you think. And what do you think about Harrys Family?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :)**

**New chapter here**

**In this chapter you will learn more about the Potter Siblings and Potters Castle i hope you like it**

Harry Potter a different life

Chapter 9

Once they were back in the Bank Bogrod led them into his office. When they entered they saw McGonagall, Amelia and Susan waiting for them.

"Lily? James?" asked Amelia nervously. They nodded and Amelia run over to hug them. When they were done McGonagall stood up and hugged them as well. "It´s so good to see you again" Amelia said slightly crying.

"I´ve never thought it would happen" said McGonagall as well crying. After a few minutes they settled down onto the chairs.

"Maybe the Kids should go and eat some ice cream this will probably too boring for them" Amelia suggested.

"That is a good idea. Harry, Emily please take care of Marc and Charlotte don´t let them wander of" Lily said firmly. They nodded and left the office.

"Okay now…we are here to discuss the matter of Sirius Black" Bogrod started.

"We really need to get him out of Azkaban soon but now that you two are back it will be easier to get him free" Amelia said. "Also I hope you will find my daughter soon" she added.

"Once Mr. Black is free it will be easier to find her. Also Mr. Potter it would be easier to find your Parents if we had your blood." Bogrod said.

"Of course we can do that at the end" James said.

"Great. Now you will have to sign these documents to prove that Peter Pettigrew was your Secret Keeper and NOT Sirius Black like everyone believed. These Documents will also prove that Mr. Pettigrew is still alive as his Vault is still active" Bogrod said and handed Lily and James the Documents. They signed them and handed them back. Bogrod copied them three times. One for the Gringotts files, one for Lily and James and one for Amelia.

"Good now that's done how should we proceed?" Amelia asked.

"I would suggest that you first say that you found prove that Sirius is innocent and you'd like to investigate. Than you should get him a trial" James said.

"Good. During the Trial you two should stay in a room nearby and when the time is right I will bring you in. Same goes to you Bogrod" Amelia said while taking notes "We should also charge Dumbledore…I highly doubt that we will be able to arrest him but we can still make him suffer and everyone will see that he is not as great as they think he is" she added.

"Good. What about the people that got the money?" asked Lily.

"They already have been notified. We closed all of their Vaults, took the Money plus a very high fine and gave it back to you. They will never be able to get a Vault here or in any other Gringotts branch. The only once that sill have to pay the fine are Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mrs. Molly Weasley if they don´t pay they will have to face the consequences" Bogrod said.

"Good they deserve it" said James.

"What will you do now?" asked McGonagall, James and Lily.

"Well tomorrow we will pack our stuff here in London and go back to Potters Castle. We will have to be careful so no one sees us until Sirius trial." James said as Nagnok entered.

"Ah Mr. Potter I am here to collect you blood for the search of your Parants" he said and handed James a Vial and a dagger. He dropped the blood into the Vial and handed it back. "Thank you it may take a few days to find them Goodbye" Nagnok said and left.

"Bogrod have you found out why Harry didn´t received any of your letters?" McGonagall asked.

"Ah yes…The house where Harry lived was under a blood charm making it nearly impossible for him to receive any letters. They were all sent to the caster of the Charm…Albus Dumbledore" Bogrod said.

"Is there a way to get those letters back? There must be more than just letters from the Bank" James asked.

"Ah that might be difficult. We are able to get the letters we send him but the others might be hard to get but we will try our best and once we have them we will send them to you" Bogrod said.

"Good. I think that is everything we needed to discuss. Its already near Dinner time we better be going" Amelia said and they all agreed and said their goodbyes. Once outside in the Hallway they saw the Kids waiting for them. They walked over to them.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Amelia asked.

"Our House here in London. It will be easier to pack if we stay there" Lily said.

"How are you getting there?" McGonagall asked.

"The Goblins gave us a Portkey" James said and took out a small flashlight.

"Amelia thank you for looking out for Harry and Emily these last days" Lily said hugging her friend.

"It was nothing. You would have done the same. It was nice having them over they became fast Friends with Susan. I will send over our House elf with Harrys and Emilys stuff" Amelia said smiling.

"Thank you…Once were settled in we are going to invite you over to dinner…You too Minerva" James said smiling.

"Thank you for the invitation. You better invite Augusta and Neville Longbottom as well. They are friends as well and Augusta promised to help us "McGongall said.

"Oh of course..."Lily said and saw Marc yawning "Well we better be going it´s getting late" she added they said goodbye and left. The house in London was small. They quickly had dinner and went to bed.

"Wake up boys we need to pack" Lily said standing in the doorway of the small bedroom.

"What time is it mum?" asked a sleepy Marc from his loft bed.

"It´s 7am so get up…you too Harry" she said and left to wake the girls. Harry, who was lying on an air mattress on the ground turned around on his other side. Marc got down from his bed and started to shake Harry.

"Come on…Wake up" Marc said still shaking Harry.

"What?" asked a sleepy Harry confused.

"Get up we need to pack" Marc told him and handed Harry his glasses. Harry sat up looking around. The room was small. On the opposite wall to the door was a loft bed and under it was a bright wooden desk. On the right Wall to the Door was a small window with a view to the backyard. Under it was a small drawer. The walls were covered in a light green. Harry and Marc stepped into the hallway. There were three more Doors. The Door next to Marc´s room was Charlotte´s room. Across the Hall were Lily and James bedroom and a bathroom. They got ready and went down stairs. In the Lower level were the Living room, the kitchen and another small bathroom. They went into the Kitchen.

"Morning" said James and took another sip form his tea.

"Morning" the boys said and sat down at the Table. They filled their plates with eggs and bacon. Five minutes later Lily appeared in the Kitchen carrying Charlotte and Emily trailing behind her. They all said good morning and sat down at the table to eat breakfast. Half an hour later they were all done eating. James handed out boxes to the kids.

"Harry please help Marc pack his stuff and Emily please help Charlotte. If you need help we will be down here" James said and the kids went upstairs to start. It took them nearly two hours to get everything packed up. "So Marc, Charlotte you can either keep your furniture or you can get new one?" James asked his two youngest kids.

"I want new one" Marc said happily Charlotte nodded as well.

"Good. Than we can leave…luckily I got the Portkey out of our Vault yesterday" James said and pulled out a small stoned Griffin. They shrunk the Boxes and trunks and touched the Griffin.

They landed in front of a big old looking Castle. "Wow" the Kids said when they saw it. The Castle was in the middle of a was big and had four towers. Everywhere were very big trees and they could hear the birds. The walked up to the entrance door. The entrance hall was huge. The floor and walls were dark wooden and in the middle of the hall was a big dark wooden staircase. Suddenly they heard a soft pop.

"Master James?" a small creature asked. The Kids looked at it confused.

"Milly it is good to see you again. I hope you remember Lily? Oh and these are our kids Harry, Emily, Marc and Charlotte" James said smiling.

"Milly is happy to see you again. Blinky, the Bones house elf was here yesterday and explained everything to Milly. Milly remembers Mistress Lily and young Master Harry" Milly said smiling.

"Could you please bring these Boxes upstairs…just put them in the Hallway" James said.

"Milly will do so" the little elf said and vanished.

"Alright how about I give you a tour before you pick out your rooms" James said and the kids nodded. On the left side of the Hall were two doors. The First one was the Living room. The floor had the same wood as the entrance hall. The walls were covered with light brown wood. On the right wall was a passage to the room next door next to that was a TV with a soft looking red couch in front of it. Lily explained that she wanted her kids to grow up in both worlds and with a lot of difficult spells she managed to get the TV working. On the Left wall was a small bar. The room also had a niche that belonged to one of the four towers. In it was a dark wooden fireplace with two couches and two armchairs in front of it. They went back into the entrance hall.

The room next to the Living room was the Kitchen. The Kitchen had the same floor as the entrance hall and the walls were covered in light wood. The room also had a tower niche and in it was a big dining table with big red chairs. Opposite the door was a great kitchenette with a large counter with space for six people. The now saw that the passage from the Living room led to the Kitchen. Back in the entrance hall they made their way to the right side of the hall. There were two more doors.

The first one led to a big ball room with an expensive-looking marble floor. Opposite the door was a big dance floor. On the right side was a big bar. The room also had a tower niche. In it was another fireplace with two couches and armchairs in front of it. On the left wall was a passage to another room. They went thru it. It was a conservatory with a light wooden floor and light colored wall. There were plants and flowers everywhere. On the left side of the passage was a piano and on the opposite wall was an easel. The room had a tower niche as well. There were light wooden benches and a door that led to the Yard. They could see that the Yard wasn´t covers in Trees. They went back to the entrance hall. There was one more Door. It was on the same wall as the staircase. It led to a big Library.

The Library had the same floor and walls as the entrance hall. There were many high shelves and in the middle was a big table. There were also small desks under the Windows on the opposite wall and on the left and right walls from the door. James explained that they just had to say the name of the book they need and it would come right to them. They also didn´t need to put it back they could just leave it on the desk and after an hour it would go back to its place. They left the room and went upstairs.

It was the floor with the guest rooms. Lily explained that they all look the same. They were light wooded and the walls were light colored. Each room had either a king-size bed or two queen-size beds a big drawer and a desk. They went to the next floor. This floor was the Family floor. Opposite to the stairs was the Family study. Only a family member could enter it. The floor and the wall were dark wooden. In the middle of the room was a dark wooden desk and on the left and right walls were dark wooden shelves. There were many different instruments lying around. Back in the hallway they went into the right corridor. There were four doors.

"Ok these will be your rooms. Harry I think you should take the room far on the left as it was your old on. You other can choose a room" Lily said. The kids walked toward the doors. Harry´s room was covered in a light blue and dark wooden floor. The room had a tower niche in which Harry´s old crib was standing. On the right wall were a fireplace and another door which led to the bathroom. Harry saw that the ceiling looked like the sky outside. Lily stepped in.

"What do you want it to look like?" she asked smiling. Harry started thinking.

"The floor is okay. The walls in a deep red. In front of the fireplace I want a dark leather couch and two leather armchairs. On the left wall right under the window I want a dark wooden desk and on the wall next to it a dark book shelve. In the niche I want a dark wooden king-size bed with red bed covers. On the wall opposite to the door I want a big dark wooden Wardrobe. Oh and next to the desk should be the owl perch" Harry said and with a few charms from Lily his room was done. With a soft pop Milly appeared in the room.

"Milly brings young master Harry´s Trunk" the elf said bowed and left.

"Okay Harry why don´t you unpack while I help your sibling with their rooms" Lily said with a smile and left the room. Harry first opened the Window over his desk so Hedwig could fly inside. He then opened his trunk and took out his books. He sorted the books by category and alphabetically. Then he put the Quill, ink and Parchment onto the desk. Next were his cloaks and robes. He hung them in his new wardrobe. Harry looked outside the window next to the wardrobe and saw that he had a beautiful view of the backyard. He could see that the House and backyard were completely surrounded by trees. Just than Hedwig few in. "Hey girl. Did you have a nice fly?" Harry asked and stroke her feathers. Hedwig hooted in response. "Do you like it here?" he asked and Hedwig nibbled his finger. "I will always leave the window open for you" Harry said and filled the perch with owl treats. Harry then left the room to look at his siblings rooms.

He first knocked on the door across the Hallway. "Come in" he heard in a female voice. He opened the door and saw Emily unpacking her suitcase. "Hey Harry" she said smiling and continued unpacking. Harry looked around. The floor was light wooden and the walls were colored in a deep blue. Her bed was in the tower niche as well. It was light wooden with blue covers. A big light wooden wardrobe was on the opposite wall from the door. The room also had a fireplace. In front of it was a comfortable looking blue couch and two blue armchairs. Next to the fireplace was also a door to a bathroom. On the left wall were a light wooden desk and a light wooden book shelve. Her ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside as well. Emily finished unpacking and looked at him.

"Want to look at the other rooms?" Harry asked her smiling. She nodded and together they went to the hallway. The decided to look at the room next to Emily´s. They knocked. They heard a quiet "Yes" and opened the door. The room was not as big a Harry´s or Emily´s but it was big enough. The floor was light wooden and the walls were colored in a bright yellow. Right next to the door was a four-poster bed with yellow covers. Charlotte was sitting on it playing with her little kitten Coco. On the opposite wall were a yellow couch and a dollhouse. On the right wall were a light wooden desk, a light wooden book shelve and a door to the bathroom. It looked like she and Emily would have to share the Bathroom. On the left wall was a light wooden wardrobe. On the floor were many cat toys and dolls. Thy quietly left the room and went to look at the room that was next to Harry´s.

Again the knocked. "It´s open" said a voice that probably belonged to Marc. They opened. The room was the same size as Charlottes. It had a dark wooden floor but not as dark as Harry´s. The walls were colored in green. On the opposite wall was a dark wooden queen-size bed with green covers. Next to it was a dark green couch. On the left wall was a dark wooden wardrobe and on the right wall were a dark wooden desk, a dark wooden book shelve and the door to the bathroom. Harry and Marc had to share a Bathroom as well. Marc was unpacking his toys.

"Do you want to look at the other rooms with us?" Emily asked smiling.

"Maybe later I'm going to finish unpacking" Marc said and Harry and Emily left the room.

They went to the other corridor and the left site and saw that there were two doors. They first knocked on the door on the right side. "Come in" they heard. They opened and saw their parents unpacking. "Hey you two what are you doing?" Lily asked smiling at them.

"Oh we were just looking at the other rooms. Is there anything else than these bed rooms?" Harry asked.

"Oh we completely forgot there is the basement and of course the backyard. We will show you after lunch which will be served at 1pm" Lily said. Their Patents room was the same size as Harry´s and Emily´s room. They had a dark wooden king-sized bed with red covers in the tower niche. On the left wall was a fireplace with a dark red leather couch and two dark red armchairs. Next to it was the door to the bathroom. On the opposite wall was a dark wooden wardrobe. The floor was dark wooden and the walls were covered in a dark wood with red color. Harry and Emily left the room and went to the room across the hallway. They knocked but as they though no one answered. They opened the door.

It was another bedroom. The floor was dark wooden and it also had a tower niche. In it was a big four-poster bed with red covers. On the right side was a fireplace with a comfortable looking red couch and two red armchairs. Next to it was the bathroom door. On the opposite wall was a dark wooden wardrobe. It was their Grandparents room. They quietly left and went back to Harrys room.

"Wow Harry your room looks nice" she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Thanks" Harry said sitting next to her. They spent the next hour talking and laughing.

"Lunch kids" James called at nearly 1pm. The doors flew open and Charlotte run up to James who picked her up and spun her around. Charlotte giggled loud. They all went downstairs into the Kitchen. They sat down at the counter and grabbed a sandwich.

"Harry…Emily I saw that you don´t have any decent clothes we thought that maybe tomorrow we could go shopping in muggle London to get you some" Lily said both a little sad and happy. Harry and Emily looked at each other smiling.

"We would love to" Emily said happy. They happily ate their lunch. When they were done James led them all to the basement. The staircase to the basement was right across the hallway from the Kitchen under the main staircase. The floor and walls were made out of gray stones it looked very cold and uninviting. There were two doors. The First on led to a small potion lab. Lily explained that they were not allowed down here alone. She also explained that she would be teaching them once their old enough to go to Hogwarts. Harry was very excited about that. The next room was a dueling room. James explained that he would be training them as well once their old enough. They went back upstairs and went to the backyard.

The backyard was huge. Next to the door were a huge barbeque and a picnic table. Further back in the yard was a huge lake to swim in. There also was a full sized Quidditch pitch. James explained the sport to them once he saw their confused faces. He also promised them to teach them how to fly especially Harry since he would soon be leaving for Hogwarts. James also explained where exactly Potter castle was located. It was at the outskirt of Godric´s Hollow near a cliff and a small beach. in Wales They also had to promise to never reveal the true location of the castle. James led them over to were the Forest started again. They carefully entered the Forest. James explained that there were a few herds of magical creatures like Unicorns, centaurs and fairy's. He especially warned them about the centaurs. Suddenly Harry felt a pull in the opposite direction. After a few minutes of walking Harry suddenly saw a small lion in the distance. He walked faster. The lion suddenly jumped on him. Harry fell to the ground and everything turned black.

Harry woke up in the same Forest but he realized that his Family wasn´t there. He saw the small lion sitting in front of him. Harry now realized that this wasn´t a normal lion it had wings.

_"__Hello" _Harry heard in his head. He looked around confused than he remembered his conversation with Godric…This must be his familiar.

_"__Who are you? Or better what are you? _Harry thought looking at him.

_"__I am Leo your Familiar…I am a young Griffin I was only born yesterday when you summon me" _The lion said.

_"__Ah nice to meet you I am Harry"_ Harry thought felling weird doing so.

_"__As you probably already know I will be your guardian…that means I will look out for you, your family and your mate" _Leo said.

_"__Oh okay…Wait my mate?"_ Harry thought confused.

_"__Yes you have a mate….a bond mate I am not sure who or when you will met but you are going to meet her" _Leo said.

_"__Oh okay…where am I?"_ Harry asked.

_"__You are in your mind…don´t worry that is totally normal but you will have to wake up now"_ Leo said and roared loud. Harry woke with a start and saw his mother and sisters kneeling next to him. He slowly got up and walked up to the Griffin. Harry sat down next to him and stroked his fur.

"This is Leo…He is my Familiar" Harry told his Family smiling. His Family was shocked but quickly accepted it. They walked back to the Castle the kids went back to their rooms. Harry took one of Godrics Journals and lay down on his bed with Leo at his side.

**So did you like this chapter?**

**What do you think about Leo? Good or bad idea? **

**What about the castle do you like it? does it sound ****realistic?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys :)**

**New chapter...sooner that i thought.**

Harry Potter a different life

Chapter 10

Harry started reading. Godric wrote mostly about his life. But what Harry interested the most was all the facts about Hogwarts.

_The Students that will attend Hogwarts will learn all about the Wizarding and Muggle world. The main classes will be Transfiguration, Potion, charms, Defense, History, Astronomy, Muggle Studies (for those who grew up in the Wizarding world), Care for Magical creatures, Wizarding Customs (for those who grew up in the Muggle World), Flying (only first years), Herbology. Electives (third years and up) will be __Ancients runes, __Arithmancy__, Wizarding Law, Alchemy (Sithx and seventh years only) __Apparition__(sixth years and those of age only), Healing._

Harry was confused. Some of these classes weren't on his book list. Won´t he need books for them? He decided to ask his Parents about this. Harry got up and walked into the hallway. He found them in the living room. "Hey ah…I got a question" Harry started as he sat down next to his Father on the couch. "See I was reading one of Godrics journals and he described what classes there will be at Hogwarts but some of the classes he mentioned weren´t on my book list" He said looking at them.

"Which classes do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Ah" Harry said looking back at the journal "Care for magical creatures and Wizarding Custom" he said.

"Well Care for Magical creatures is an elective you can chose in your third year and Wizarding cutoms is no class you have to learn that at home" James said.

"No this journal says different" Harry said and showed his parents the journal. His parents carefully read the sections about the classes.

"Well this certainly is interesting" Lily said.

"Yeah we should write to Minerva maybe she knows more" James said. "Harry could we borrow your owl?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"Oh and Harry if you find more please write it down okay" Lily said.

"Yes I will. Oh when is Dinner?" Harry asked.

"Around 7pm" Lily said and Harry went back to his room. He continued reading but didn´t found anything interesting. The rest of the day went by fast. Harry awoke the next morning with a start. Outside was a storm. It was raining and there was a thunderstorm. He looked at the clock next to his bed…it was just after 6am. He decided that he probably won´t be able to go back to sleep he got up and went to the bathroom. After a long, hot shower he got dressed. It was now nearly 7am. Harry and Leo went to the kitchen and saw that no one was up yet so he started to make breakfast. Harry made chocolate chips Pancakes, eggs and bacon as well as tea and coffee. Just as he finished his Parents came in.

"Morning Harry…you made Breakfast?" Lily asked confused as she sat down and grabbed a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Yeah I was up at 6 and I am used to it…I like cooking it is relaxing" Harry said and grabbed a plate of pancakes. Soon everyone was up and eating breakfast.

"We´re going to invite the Bones, Longbottoms and professor McGonagall for dinner tonight" said James. "Also we are going shopping in Muggle London…we thought to leave at 10am so you better get ready" he added and soon the kids were all rushing upstairs to get ready.

"What about Leo?" asked Harry as he was standing in the entrance hall.

"Sorry Harry but we can´t take him with us I am sure we will do just fine staying here" James said and ruffled Harrys hair. At exactly 10am they left via Portkey. They landed in a small alley in London. Quickly they made their way to a small shop. James took Harry and Marc to the male collection and Lily took Emily and Charlotte to the female collection. Harry got many polo, button, simple T-shirts and blazers in blue, black, white, grey but mostly in green and red. He also got many Jeans in different shades of blue and black and a few Suits and ties. Marc also got a few t-shirts with comic prints on them like Superman and Batman.

Emily got many tops, shirts, blazers and summer dresses in red, yellow, green, black, white but mostly in blue. She also got a few shorts, skirts and jeans as well as a few evening dresses. Charlotte also got a few dresses in yellow with a floral print on. When they were done it was already lunch time so they went to a café near the shop.

"Mum I was wondering about school?" Marc asked while eating his sandwich.

"Well there is a School in Godrics Hollow and if you really want to go you can" Lily said smiling.

"I want to" said Marc happily.

"Me too" Emily said smiling.

"Good…but you can´t tell anyone about magic or where you live okay" James warned them. They nodded. After Lunch they went back home. In the Kitchen Hedwig was already waiting with a response from Minerva and Amelia. Lily read it.

"They will be here by 5pm. They will bring Susan and Neville with them. Please be ready by 4:30pm and dress nicely" Lily said. The Kids went upstairs. Harry and Emily put their new clothes in their Wardrobes. Harry grabbed another one of Godrics Journals and sat down at his desk and started reading. Soon he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing.

_List of Hogwarts Classes _

_Main Classes:_

_Transfiguration, _

_Potion,_

_Charms,_

_Defense,_

_History,_

_Astronomy,_

_Muggle Studies (for those who grew up in the Wizarding world),_

_Care for Magical creatures, Wizarding Customs (for those who grew up in the Muggle World),_

_Flying (only first years),_

_Herbology_

_Electives Classes:_

_Ancients runes, _

_Arithmancy,_

_Wizarding Law,_

_Alchemy (Sithx and seventh years only)_

_Apparition(sixth years and those of age only),_

_Healing_

_Benefits for the heirs:_

_The heirs get their own Dormitory with a big study and common room. The Dormitory can be entered from every common room of the four houses as well as from the Hallway. Only heirs can see the Door to the Dormitory and if they want to take someone else with them they will have to be keyed in. The number of bedrooms refers to the number of heirs. The Heir has more power as the Headmaster and the heir won´t need a password to get to the Headmasters office or any other important room. The Heir can activate or deactivate the Wards around the Castle. Furthermore the heir can add any class or remove any class they want. The heir gets a seat in The Wizengamot and Hogwarts board of governor. The heir has final saying in these. The Heir can Apperate in and out of Hogwarts._

Harry put the quill back down and looked at the list. He smiled. With a look at the clock on his desk he realized that it was already 3:30pm. He got up and got ready. After 45 minutes he was done. He was dressed in a plain green polo shirt with plain black Jeans. He took the list and went downstairs. His Parents and Charlotte where already waiting. 5 minutes after Harry came Emily down dressed in a plain blue summer dress with her Hair in a ponytail. Harry gave the list to his Mother.

"They must be here soon. I already keyed them into the Wards. I want you to stand in line age-ordered" James said and put Charlotte down. 5 minutes later was a knock on the door. James opened. There were Amelia, Susan, Neville, Mrs. Longbottom and Professor McGonagall. "Welcome to Potters Castle" James said smiling and led them inside. After a quick introducing they went to the Kitchen and sat down at the big Dining table. The adults at one end and the Kids at the other end. They had lamb chops with potatoes and vegetables. After the usual small talk they started to discuss the matter of Sirius.

"So Amelia have you found a good date yet?" asked James.

"Yes in two days at 11am but it´s going to be hard Dumbledore was at the Ministry today he found out that Harry has left Surrey and wanted help in finding him. He found out that we have evidence that would free Sirius…he will probably fight this I mean he is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot" Amelia said.

"Ah Harry has found something interesting earlier in one of Godric Gryffindors Journals. As Heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw the Potter Family has more than one seat in the Wizengamot. And the Heirs have final say" Lily said and gave Amelia the list who read it and handed it to the others.

"That definitely changes things" Mrs. Longbottom said.

"Yeah James would you be willing to reveal the fact that the Potter Family is the Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" Amelia asked.

James thought for a while. "Yes I will do everything for my Best friend and Brother in everything but blood" he finally said.

"Good. Now what to do with Dumbledore?" Amelia asked.

"Well we will have to remove him from all Political position he has as well as from Hogwarts. And according to this list it would do Hogwarts nothing but good to have him removed. We should do that soon so I can send out letters for the new classes as well as finding Teachers" McGonagall said.

"Minerva would you be willing to act as Headmistress?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"Yes I would. Also I would remove Binns and Severus from staff" McGonagall said.

"WHAT…Severus a teacher…at Hogwarts? What was Dumbledore thinking" Lily said shocked.

"I don´t know but ever since he was teaching Potions the grades have been falling except for Slytherin of course" McGonagall said sadly.

"Well we will have to change that…as for History I thing I know exactly who to ask for that" James said smiling.

"And who might that be?" McGonagall asked.

"Andromeda Tonks of course" James answered smiling.

"That is a good idea I will ask her after the trial" McGonagall said.

"The list said something about Wards around Hogwarts do you know anything about that?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"No not really but I will have to find that out" McGonagall said. The rest of the dinner was spent talking about this and that. The Kids got to know each other and decided that they should meet at least once a week. After Dinner the adults went into the Living room and the Kids went up to Harrys room.

"Wow is that a Griffin Harry?" asked Susan.

"Yes his name is Leo he is my Familiar" said Harry and stroke Leo´s neck.

"Cool" said Neville and sat down on the couch.

"Did I got that right that you are the Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" Susan asked as she sat down next to Neville.

"Yeah we are. I am even the chosen heir of Gryffindor. I will learn from his Journals and so on" Harry said sitting down in one of the armchairs.

"What house do you think you will get in?" asked Neville.

"I don´t know but I think Gryffindor as I am his heir and so on" Harry said.

"Probably Hufflepuff as the rest of my Family was there" Susan said smiling.

"Gran wants me to be in Gryffindor like my Parents but I don´t think will end up there…Probably Hufflepuff as most people think that I don´t have much power" said Neville sad. Susan put her arm around him and smiled at him.

"Don´t say something like this Neville…everyone is powerful in their own way. You probably just haven't found out what your good at. I don´t think much people know that at our age. We will have to see which subject we´re good in at Hogwarts" she said.

"Really?" asked Neville shy.

"Yes Neville…until 4 days ago I thought I was a useless freak" Harry said smiling at Neville.

"Thank you…I really needed that" Neville said. "What subject are you most looking forward to?" he asked.

"Potions or Transfiguration…I can´t really decide…you?" Harry said.

"History or Astronomy" Susan said.

"Herbology…I was always good with plants" Neville said with a little bit of confidence.

"Good see you already have something your good at now you just have to make something out of it" Susan said smiling. The continued to talk until 9pm when Susan and Neville had to leave. The hugged and said goodbye. Harry went to bed with a big smile on his face.

**I hope you liked it :)**

**What house do you think they will be? In what house are you? I am Hufflepuff *YAY***

**What do you think about the problems at Hogwarts? and do you think they will be able to change the timetable just in time for the new school year?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys :)**

**New chapter...wow i am updating pretty fast lately**

**hope you like it**

Harry Potter a different life

Chapter 11

When Harry awoke the next day he felt so good that he could tear out trees. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9am. He got up, got dressed and went to the Kitchen. His family was already there.

"Morning" Harry said and sat down next to Marc. "What are we going to do today?" he asked.

"Well I thought that I teach you how to fly a broom today…you´ll be leaving for Hogwarts soon" James said smiling.

"Are there still brooms around? And I thought I would be teaching him potions" Lily said.

"Yeah my old ones are still around and you can teach him afterwards" James said smiling at her.

"Okay then I will take Marc and Emily to the local school to sign them in" Lily said and the kids smiled at that. They finished breakfast and James led Harry outside to the Quidditch pitch and took two brooms out of the broom cupboard.

"Okay Harry stand right next to the broom, lift your right hand and say up…but say it with feelings" James explained. Harry did as he was told and succeeded at his first try. "Good not many people have so much luck to make it at their first try" James said proud. "Okay now watch closely as I will show you how to do it" James added and got onto his broom and started hovering only a meter over the ground. "Okay Harry now you try" James said and Harry got onto his Broom and did the same. Now they were hovering next to each other.

"Okay now…To move forward you will have to bend forward…the lower you get the faster you will be so start slowly" James said and both slowly bend forward and flew slowly thru the air. "To fly curves you will only have to lean in the appropriate direction" James explained and leaned to his left side. Harry did the same. Both of them were now flying in circled around each other. Harry never felt so free and careless. "I think that was enough or today…to get back down you´ll have to bend you broom down and once your close to the ground you will have to move it back up…so you won´t crash" James said and both of them got safely back to the ground.

"Wow that was amazing" Harry said beaming.

"You're a natural Harry…I knew it. You already love it as a baby. After Sirius trial I will teach you Quidditch …you're going to love it" James said laughing.

"That is that sport you played?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I played in school and later professional for the Caerphilly Catapults as Chaser…maybe I still have some pictures" James said and put the brooms back. Together they walked back inside and up to the Study. James pulled out some big leather bound books. He looked thru them…"Ah here they are" James said and showed Harry some pictures. They showed James and his old teams. Gryffindor and Caerphilly Catapults. "This is Sirius…your Godfather we played together at School" James said and pointed to a tall man with dark brown locks standing next to him on the picture. "He played beater" James added. "I think I still even got my old uniform" he said and put the books back in their place, left the room and went to his bedroom. He opened the Wardrobe and quickly found his old uniform. The robes are alternating light green and scarlet vertical stripes.

"I can´t wait to learn how to play" Harry said in awe.

"And I will be happy to teach you" James said smiling and put an arm around Harry. "Let´s get back downstairs it is already lunch time" he added and the walked downstairs. When they got downstairs Lily was already preparing lunch. James walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How did it go?" he asked.

"It was good they are both accepted and school starts at the 25th of August. They also said that Charlotte is welcome to start next year" Lily said while filling bowls with vegetable soup. "How did the flying go?" she asked as they all sat down to eat.

"Great…Harry is a natural… after Sirius trial I am going to show him Quidditch" James said proud. Lunch was over really fast and Harry was on his way down to the Potion lab with his mother. When they entered Lily went straight over to the ingredients cabinet and got out several ingredients.

"Okay Harry I am going to show you an easy potion that you are going to learn during your first year. Potion is a lot like Cooking…so you shouldn't have a problem with it. We are going to do a Cure for Boils it is very easy. To make it we need…Dried nettles, 6 snake fangs, 4 horned slugs and 2 porcupine quills" she said and pointed to the ingredients on the table. "Now Harry I want you to add 6 snake fangs to the mortar and crush it into a fine powder with the pestle while I will lit the fire" Lily said and together they started making the potion. After One and a half hour they were done.

"Wow that was fun" Harry said looking at the potion.

"Yes and your quite good at it…not like your father. If you read the book carefully you will be easily top of your class" Lily said proud.

"I hope so…I was always good at school but after my first year Uncle Vernon beat me up for being better than Dudley and making him look stupid…Even thru he was last in class and I was top. After that I stopped being better than him" Harry said looking down. Lily walked up to him and took him in her arms.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry…you won´t need to do that anymore…I want you to study as hard as you can and if you need help just ask okay" she said looking at him.

"Yes I promise" Harry said nodding.

"Good…let´s get back upstairs" she said and they walked back upstairs. Harry went back to his room and saw a man standing with his back facing the door looking out of the window.

"Who are you?" Harry asked shocked.

"Oh sorry Harry I should have announced myself" the man said and Harry realized that it was Godric.

"It´s okay. How did you get here?" Harry asked and sat down on the couch.

"Ah good question" Godric started as he sat down next to Harry "Do you know what an Animagus is?" He asked and Harry shook his head. "An Animagus is someone who can turn into an Animal…maybe you should ask your Dad about it as he is on. Normally one can only turn into normal Animals…not magical however what people don´t know is that if you're powerful enough you can become a magical Animagus…like myself. I am A phoenix have you ever heard of it?" he asked.

"Yes in fiction books…I didn´t knew they were real" Harry said shocked.

"Yes they are quite real but rare. The thing about being a Phoenix Animagus is that when you die in your human form you will transform into your Phoenix form and stay like that but you can turn into a Human at will. That is what happened to me. I am currently living with Dumbledore as _"his"_ Phoenix Fawkes. I lived with many of the Headmasters to make sure that everything is fine however Dumbledore's case is different. I stayed with him to gather information. I will continue that and give value information to you" Godric finished and looked at Harry.

"Really…that is so cool. Can I become an Animagus?" Harry asked excited.

"Yes that is possible but right now you are still too young and I am sure that your Dad will be teaching you how to become one" Godric explained.

"Okay…So is that how you will be teaching me?" Harry asked.

"Yes I thought that I will come once a week as I know that your Family will be teaching you some stuff as well. Also you will want to spend some time with your Family and Friends" Godric said smiling. "I think that is all for today. Dumbledore I planning something and I don´t want to miss a thing…If nothing happens I will see you in a week" Godric said turned into his Phoenix form and left. Harry looked at Leo who was lying next to the couch.

_"__What do you think of that Dumbledore guy?"_ Harry asked mentally.

_"__I am not sure but he doesn't sound so good" _Leo answered.

_"__Leo I was thinking about what you said about me having a mate what exactly does that mean" _Harry asked.

_"__It means that there is someone out there who loves you no matter what and that you love her even thru you both don´t know that yet. Once you meet you will feel some sort of pull toward each other and once you both come into puberty the pull will get stronger. That is the first stage. The second stage starts once you both kiss for the first time. That will happen if you listen to the pull your both feeling. The second stage has many benefits. You will both be able to talk mentally like we are doing now. She will also be bonded to me then. You will feel each other's feelings and you can feel where the other person is. The second stage is also called engagement stage. The third stage starts once you get married. That's why the third stage is called the marriage stage. It is also the last stage. But to activate that stage you will have to consume marriage first. Also you should only tell your Family about the Bond once you get to the second stage because you will have to be in physical contact for 48 hours…holding hands should be enough. I will remind you once it happens"_ Leo explained.

_"__Wow that is pretty much but thanks for telling me" _Harry said and stroke Leos neck.

"Harry Dinner is ready" he could hear his Mother screaming up the stairs so Harry went down to eat.

"Okay tomorrow you will need to get up early for Sirius Trial. You won´t be attending the Trial per se but you can wait in a room next to the court room as we don´t have someone to watch over you. You can take a book with you or some small games if you like…good night" James said after dinner as he send the Kids to bed early.

**So i hope you liked it**

**Fawkes is Godric...wow who would have thought that?**

**Did you like the bonding time Harry had with his Parents? Should i make more of it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :)**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. This Chapter was really hard to write as i don´t know a thing about trials and so. Of Course i read Fanfics about that but it is very different to write it. **

**Hope you like it**

Harry Potter a different life

Chapter 12

"Harry time to get up" Lily said in a soft voice as she sat on the edge of the bed. She gently shook him.

"What?" Harry said drowsy.

"You need to get up sweetheart" Lily said sweetly as she handed him his glasses. Harry put them on and looked around.

"What time is it?" he asked while suppressing a yawn.

"It is 6am. We need to leave early so no one sees us. I let you get ready while I wake your siblings" she said smiling and left the room. 15 minutes later Harry went downstairs into the Kitchen to only see his father and brother eating pancakes.

"Morning" Harry said as he sat down next to James who filled his plate.

"Morning son/Harry" the others said and smiled at him. 10 minutes later Lily entered together with Emily and Charlotte. Breakfast was a quiet affair as they were all tired. 30 Minutes later they were ready to leave.

"As we can´t take the floo, as it is being watched, we are going to aparate over to Amelia's place. Me and James will take Marc and Charlotte and Milly is going to take Harry and Emily" Lily said as she grabbed Marcs hand. Soon they were all standing in the Bones living room. Amelia and Susan were sitting on the couch. "Morning" Lily said sweetly.

"Morning" Amelia replied as she stood up and hugged them. Susan did the same. "I arranged a Portkey that will bring us directly to my office" she said as she picked up an old looking pillow from the coffee table.

Amelia's office was small but nice. It was decorated in bright warm colors and there were a few plants, flowers and pictures. "Okay I will check if the coast is clear. The trial will be held in Courtroom 5" Amelia said as she stepped out of the office. 5 Minutes later she was back. "Okay everything is clear but we should hurry people will be arriving soon" Amelia said and led the over to the elevator. Amelia´s office was located on level two and they needed to get to level 10. It took them 5 minutes to get down there. They quickly found Courtroom 5. "Okay there is a small waiting room on the left side you wait there I will go back to the Atrium and wait there for the others" Amelia said and left.

The room was small there were two couches and a table in the middle. There were a few old Books, magazines and newspapers lying around. Harry sat down next to Susan and grabbed one of the books. _'The Ministry's guide on how to be successful_ ' "strange title" Harry thought as he started reading. 30 minutes later McGonagall, the Longbottom´s, Bogrod and Ragnok arrived. The kids all sat in one corner playing cards or reading while the adults and Goblins were all sitting on the couches. For the next two and a half hour they discussed the trial and how they will proceed. At 10:30am Amelia got up to get ready as she was to be leading the trial.

20 minutes later Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and the whole Wizengamot including Albus Dumbledore. To Aurors led Sirius inside. He was tied with steel chains on the chair. He looked worn out and ill. His hair was dirty and tousled. His clothe were ripped and he seemed to bleed a bit. He looked up and saw Amelia looking at him closely. He tried to smile but he was too weak so he looked back down.

"Trial of Sirius Orion Black may now begin" Fudge started. "You are accused of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 13 Muggles how do you plead?" he added and looked at Sirius with disgusts.

"Not guilty" Sirius barked weak.

"Not guilty eh?...Then how comes that you were found laughing hysterically while 13 dead muggle bodies were spread around you…That is because you killed them as well as Peter Pettigrew… you've dismembered him and only one finger was found by him and later you have murmured it "_is my fault" _what do you have to say to that?" Fudge asked.

"It is my fault…" Sirius started was stopped by Fudge.

"Ah so you admit that you killed them" Fudge said.

"Minister let him continue. It is not your right to sentence him" Amelia said.

"Not my right I am the Minister of Magic I have the right to do everything" Fudge stated.

"No you aren´t Head of DMLE I am so please let him continue" Amelia said slightly angry, looked at Sirius and nodded.

"As I was saying. It is my Fault. I was the one who suggested switching secret keeper because I was the obvious choice. We switched to Peter. That was also the reason why I went after him but I didn´t kill anyone that was all Peter he is an unregistered Animagus…a rat" Sirius finished.

"An interesting Story Mr. Black can you prove that?" Fudge asked.

"N…No" Sirius stuttered.

"Lords and Ladys of the Wizengamot…"Fudge started but was interrupted by Amelia.

"I can prove it" she said standing up.

"And how can you prove a lie?" Fudge asked with a smudged smile.

"It is not a lie" she said angry as she move up to the podium. "On the first of August I was ordered to Gringotts. I was ordered there because someone committed crimes. You see that day Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts accompanied a first year to Diagon Alley" Amelia started and looked around the Courtroom. Dumbledore looked shocked and angry. "Turned out that First year was none other than Harry Potter" she continued. Everyone looked shocked. Murmur was going around in the Courtroom "Why did Harry Potter need help to go to Gringotts?" "Did he commit crimes at Gringotts?" "Did someone stole his Money?"

"Anyway. When I arrived I was told a very disturbing story. Someone stole Money from Mr. Potter…a lot of Money. But that was not the only thing. Someone sealed his parent's testament. The testament stated that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret keeper and that Harry was in no way to be placed by his relatives. Yet he was placed there…and abused" Amelia stated. More murmur was going around now. "The will was sealed by the same person who placed Harry with his relatives…by Albus Dumbledore" Amelia said and everyone was now looking at Dumbledore. "Yes you Dumbledore. I also know that you stole Money from him and gave it to other people and some for yourself. Also you were one of the Persons that were present what the testament was made…you know very well that Sirius in innocent. Lucky I have a copy of the testament" she said and handed the too Augusta Longbottom who handed it around.

"But that is not all. We also found out that Dumbledore placed a few charms and blocked on Harry Potter and send his younger sister to live in an orphanage. Yes Lily and James had another child but they kept it secret. Dubledore also placed Memory charms on Lily and James Potter as well as Dorea and Charlus Potter. They are very well alive. We don´t know where Dorea and Charlus are as the Goblins are still searching for them but Lily and James were found four days ago. They are very angry. Furthermore a few days after Harry´s defeat of you-know-who Dumbledore came to me and kidnapped my Daughter" Amelia said. Sirius looked up and quickly found Dumbledore. He was angry. "How dare this man kidnap his little girl? How dare he touch her?" Sirius thought.

"Funny story really but do you have any prove" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course I have…Lady Longbottom would you please bring them in" she said and Augusta stood up and left the room. A minute later she came back and behind her were two goblins and Lily and James Potter. Gasps could be heard thru the room. Sirius looked shocked at them. "To make this easier please induce Veritaserum" she ordered. Auror Moody walked over to them and they both drank the Potion.

"Please state your name" Amelia said.

"James Nicholas Potter" James said.

"Lily Rose Potter neé Evans" Lily said.

"When is your Birthday" Amelia asked.

"27th of March 1960" James said.

"30th of January 1960" Lily said.

"Who was your secret keeper" she then asked.

"Peter Pettigrew" they both said.

"Is there any prove of that" Amelia asked.

"Yes it is in our testament and in our memory" the both said.

"Where did you live the last 10 years" she asked.

"London" they said.

"That is enough please induce the antidote" Amelia ordered. Lily and James drank the Antidote and Amelia ordered them to sit down at the side of the room. She then addressed the Goblins.

"Ragnok and Bogrod are here to address the matter of stalling and mishandling of a minor. They gave me some documents stating everything that happened to the Potters and their property" Amelia said and handed the documents around. "Please fill us in on what you have found out" Amelia said.

"Very well. It started when Mr. Harry Potter first came to the Bank…"Ragnok started. Both Goblins filled them in on what happened over the last days. Many members of the Wizengamot were shocked at what the Goblins had to say and together with the Documents that Amelia handed around nearly everyone believed the story. Dumbledore was furious…his plans were failing but he knew that he lost. He needed to make new plans and soon. When the Goblins were done Amelia thanked them and they sat down at the side of the room.

"Is there anyrhing you would like to add. Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Yes there is…When we got our Memory´s back and had our children back we went to our Vaults to make sure that nothing was missing. Luckily only one thing was missing but we have that back now as it is a Family heirloom. What many people don´t know about the Potter family is that we are direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. It is a Family tradition that a male family member visits the Vault of Gryffindor. That is because Godric wanted his knowledge and legacy to go on. But not everyone is chosen to have access to that knowledge. Harry however was chosen. He has some of Godric´s Journals and he found interesting things in them. Such as that an heir to the founders would have last say in the Wizengamot and board of Governors. As well as a list of classes that the Founders wanted to teach but some of them aren´t even taught I have a list of everthing" James said and handed the list Harry made around. Everyone was shocked. Dumbledore paled...he was in trouble.

"I think that is everything. I would like to hear your statement Dumbledore" Amelia said and Dumbeldore stood up. "Please induce Veritaserum" Amelia ordered and Dumbledore dank it.

"Name" Amelia asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" he answered.

"Birthday" she asked.

"26th of June 1881" Dumbledore said.

"Did you do any of the things we have listed?" she asked directly looking him.

"Yes everything" he admitted.

"Is Sirius Black innocent?" she asked.

"Yes he is I was there that night" he answered looking down.

"What do you know about the classes that Mr. Potter has mentioned?" she asked.

"Everything I changed it so no one would be more powerful as me" he said still looking down.

"Thank you that is everything…please induce antidote" Amelia said and Dumbledore drank it. The Goblins stood up.

"Albus Dumbledore you are here by arrested and sentence to death for steeling and mishandling of a minor of a noble and ancient Family" Ragnok said but Dumbledore had other plans. He took his wand and with a bang he vanished.

"Search for him I want him arrested" Fudge barked furious.

"Fudge do you have anything to say?" Amelia asked him.

"Ah yes of course. Sirius Black I have to apologies you are hereby a free man again and a fine of 50.000 thousand Galleons will be paid to you. Furthermore I want the Aurors to look for Dumbledore and Pettigrew and the board of Governors to look into the case of the classes" Fudge said and cheers were going around in the room. Amelia immediately rushed over to Sirius and hugged him tight.

"Oh Sirius" she said and kissed him.

"I ´ve missed you so much" Sirius said weak.

"I never took the ring of because I knew that one day you would be free" she said.

"Really? Thank you…I love you" Sirius said.

"I love you too…now come on you really need to see a healer" she said and took his hand. On the way out they were approached by Lily and James.

"Padfoot" james said ginning as he hugged his brother in everything but blood.

"Prongs I am so happy to see you again and you Lils" Sirius said and they hugged.

"Would you like to see our kids?" James asked and Sirius nodded. Together they walked to the waiting room. The kids immediately stood up.

"Harry, Emily, Marc, Charlotte this is Sirius Black. Harry he is also your Godfather" Lily said and the kids all hugged Sirius, Harry tighter than everyone.

"Sirius I am sure you remember Susan my niece" Amelia said.

"Yes of course I do…It is good to see you again Susan" Sirius said and Susan smiled.

"Oh and that is Neville Longbottom" Amelia said.

"Ah of course I remember" Sirius said and they shook hands.

"Okay we really should go Sirius needs a healer and I bet the Atrium is filled with reporters" Amelia said and they all left. Luckily two Aurors led them thru the crowd of Reporters. They quickly said goodbye and went home. The trial took all day and it was already Dinnertime. They quickly ate and went to bed.

That night Harry couldn´t sleep. Outside was a loud thunderstorm. He looked at the clock an saw that it was 1am he got up and decided to get something to drink. When he walked back upstairs with a mug of hot chocolate he saw his youngest sister standing in the hallway crying. He walked up to her.

"Hey Charlotte what is wrong?" Harry asked as he bends down to talk to her.

"Nightmare" she said sobbing.

"You wanted to go to Mum and Dad right?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"Do you want to come with me… so we don´t need to wake them" Harry suggested and she happily nodded. Together they walked to Harry´s room and Harry gently picked her up and placed her on his bed. "Do you want to drink a bit?" he asked pointing to his mug. Again she nodded. Harry gave her the mug and she took a big sip and handed it back to Harry who finished it. After placing the mug on the table next to the bed he climbed into the bed next to Charlotte. Together they lay down and Charlotte snuggled into Harry´s side. Harry carefully wrapped an arm around her and they both fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it and everything was okay.**

**If you have any tipps on how to write trials please let me hear them.**

**What do you thing about this Chapter? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys :)**

**New Chaper *YAY***

**You all have been wating for it...Yes in this Chapter Harry and Ginny will finally meet *PARTY***

**Enjoy**

Harry potter a different life

Chapter 13

Harry awoke by his little sisters giggling. He quickly grabbed his glasses and looked around. Charlotte was bouncing up and down on the Bed. "Morning" he said smiling.

"Morning" Charlotte said happily. Harry got up and Charlotte jumped of the bed.

"We should get ready it is already 9am" Harry said while stroking Leo. Charlotte nodded and ran out the door. Harry laughed and went do the bathroom. When he went into the Kitchen 20 Minutes later his family was already there. Lily looked up.

"Morning sweetheart eat up we want to go to Diagon Alley today" she said as Harry sat down and pushed a plate with bacon and eggs in front of him.

"What are we going to do there Mum?" Emily asked.

"Just a bit shopping. Marc and Charlotte need wizarding clothes, we should get Harry´s eyes checked and I need potion ingredients" Lily said smiling. Soon after breakfast they made their way to Diagon Alley. When they entered the pub all eyes were on them. People took turns to congratulate them and to welcome them back. They slowly made their way to the Alley. Even there people were staring at them.

"Lily how about you take Marc and Charlotte to get them some clothes and I will take Harry and Emily" James suggested. Lily nodded. James led Harry and Emily over to a small shop named Kendra's Opticus. "Okay Harry we need to get your eyes checked so let´s go inside. The shop was small and bright. There were many different glasses lying around. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Hello my name is Kendra what can I do for you today?" a middle-aged Woman with long blond hair asked.

"Ah yes…my son Harry here needs to get his eyes checked" James said and pushed Harry forward a bit.

"Ah yes of course Mr. Potter…and welcome back" she said smiling. "Okay Harry sit on this stool, take your glasses of and look me in the eyes" she said and Harry did as he was told. Kendra pulled out her wand and did a few spells. After 5 minutes she was done. "Ah okay yes your eyes a very bad. Now there are two options. You can either keep the glasses or take contact lenses" she said.

"Are the contact lenses like the one in the Muggle world?" James asked.

"Oh no once they are in they stay in you will only have to come once a year for a check. The contact lenses also have many different features like seeing in the dark, seeing invisible people or objects or seeing thru walls" she said smiling.

"Okay Harry it is your choice" James said.

"How much would the contact lenses cost?" Harry asked.

"150 Galleons plus 50 Galleons each features" she said. Harry looked at James.

"We can afford it Harry go on if you want them" James said smiling.

"Okay I take them plus the three features you have mentioned" Harry said.

"Okay it will take a while to get used to them. To activate a feature you will just have to think about it. You should practice a bit when your home" she said while she put the contact lenses in Harrys eyes. Harry blinked a few times. Suddenly he could see more clearly…better than before. James paid, they said goodbye and left. They quickly made their way over to Madam Malkin´s. Lily and the kids were just done and came out of the door.

"Ah good your done we need to pick the robes up around 4pm. Harry where are your glasses?" Lily asked.

"I´ve got the contact lenses" Harry said.

"That is great. Now I need potion ingredients that won´t take too long so why don´t you guys look around and we meet at the Leaky Cauldron for Lunch" Lily said and they nodded. James took the kids and walked straight to Quality Quidditch Supplies. The kids all looked around the shop with big eyes having never seen anything like that but James walked right up to the counter.

"Ah it is good to see you again Mr. Potter star chaser of the Caerphilly Catapults. They played a good season…good team…What can I do for you today?" the Man behind the Counter asked.

"Ah…I would like two of the best brooms you have one kids broom and one toy broom" James said.

"Good choice…for what age would you like the kids and toy brooms?" the man asked.

"Ah…Kids Broom for age 7 and Toy broom for age 4" James said and the man went into a backroom. 5 minutes later he came back with 4 brooms.

"Two of the best brooms on the market Nimbus 2000 and one Kids and one Toy broom…I will just shrink them for you…anything else Mr. Potter?" the man said

"Ah yes I would like a set of Quidditch training balls and bats" James said and the man pulled out a big brown box and shrunk it. James paid for it and they left the shop. "It is already 1pm so we better head to the Leaky Cauldron" James said. On the way they caught up with Lily. When they entered they saw a certain red-haired Family sitting in the back of the pub. The head of the Family saw them enter. He walked up to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter I am so sorry for what my Wife and youngest Son did I swear I had no idea. In fact I kicked them out of the house this morning and I want a divorce" Mr. Weasley said.

"Mr. Weasley I understand in fact I thought that you probably had no idea what was going on maybe we should sit down and talk we were just about to have lunch" James said and together they walked over to where the Weasley kids were sitting. They quickly introduced each other. After the Kids got over the shock that they were having Lunch with Harry Potter they ordered.

"Mr. Weasley please tell me what happened" Lily said.

"Well for a while now Molly always favored my youngest Son Ronald I never understood why she literally neglected our other kids and if something happened she always blamed the others even thru it was mostly Ron who did it. When I read the Prophet this morning I was shocked beyond. I told her what I just read and she just stuck to Dumbledore. Said that you probably did all of that yourself and charmed him to say all that stuff. She then led slip that Ron was instructed to befriend Harry and to make sure that he gets away from you and to her. I couldn't believe what she was saying I was furious and just kicked them out. I was just at Gringotts to make it clear that I had nothing to do with it. Luckily I was able to open a new account under high security…every time I enter someone will be with me. Molly even has to pay back the money that was taken from our old vault because I earned it since she doesn't have a Job. Luckily I saved some Money at the house so I was able to buy school stuff for the kids. I still don´t know what to do with Ginny though…she still has a year until she starts Hogwarts and I have to work overtime now…" Mr. Weasley said his head hanging down.

"Mr. Weasley…I´m sure everything will be alright just think positive" Lily said and they continued talking. The Kids were all getting along well.

"I swear and then suddenly Fred was running around like a mad man" Ginny said laughing.

"Hey it is not my fault that Bill put ants in my underpants" Fred protested. They all laughed.

"You guys are crazy…I like that" Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"Anyway what about you guys what do you like?" George asked.

"Well…I like reading…I always used to hide in the school library from my cousin…it was the only place he never entered. I also like Cooking…I always had to do it for my relatives…I find it relaxing" Harry said quietly. Everyone was quiet for a second. Emily thought to break the silence.

"I also like reading and painting. At the orphanage where I lived we had a few animals and I liked caring for them…I also like swimming" Emily said smiling.

"I like Football and music…swimming is cool as well" Marc said short.

"I like my Cat and dolls" was Charlotte´s answer.

"I like reading and Studying…grades are important…I also never break rules" Percy said looking over his book.

"We, me and George here, we love pranks…we prank everyone even teachers from time to time but we also like Quidditch we play on the school team as beaters" Fred said smiling.

"Well I like books and swimming. I also like Quidditch but they never let me play with them because they think I am to young and that girls can´t play…even thru they played when they were my age and there are girls on the school teams" Ginny said. "What about you do you like Quidditch?" she then asked.

"We don´t know…Dad said he would show us but he only just started teaching Harry how to fly because he is leaving soon we will see…But Dad said that he played professional" Emily said.

"Ah you will love it I'm sure…and Ginny sorry we never let you play we just don´t want you to get hurt maybe we can play on your birthday next week" George said and put an arm around her.

"Really?" Ginny asked with big eyes.

"Really" George said smiling.

"When is your birthday?" Harry asked.

"August 11th I am turning 10 and yours?" Ginny said.

"Well I am sure you already know mine it is July 31th and I´m 11" Harry said.

"Mine is August 28th I will be turning 10 then" Emily said proud.

"Mine is 25th of April and I´m 7" Marc said smiling.

"6th of December I am 4" Charlotte said quietly.

"Nice ours is April 1st were 13" Fred said smiling.

"22th of August I will turn 15" Percy said quickly.

"Anyway. Bill, our oldest brother, is 21 and he is working as a curse breaker in Egypt for Gringotts. Charlie, our second eldest, is 18 he just started working as a Dragonologist in Rumania and then of course there is Ron he is 11 and will start Hogwarts this year…Don´t worry Harry we will keep him of your back" George said.

"Thank you" Harry said.

"Hey maybe you guys can come over on my Birthday" Ginny suggested.

"That would be cool we will talk to our parents tonight…but only if you all come to mine" Emily said.

"Of course that would be awesome" Ginny said smiling. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the entrance.

"Ah Prongs my dear Friend" the man said.

"Padfoot I didn´t thought I would be seeing you soon…you two Amelia…Hello Susan" James said and led them over. Everyone was looking at them now. Sirius Black…the man that was imprisoned even thru he was innocent just entered the pub. The three sat down with them. "So padfoot what brings you here?" James asked.

"Gringotts business Prongs and new clothes and maybe a haircut" Sirius said smiling.

"Maybe…you will definitely get a Haircut…Your hair is even longer than mine Love" Amelia said strictly. Everyone laughed except or Fred and George they just sat there with their mouths open.

"Did you just heard what I did Gred" George asked shocked.

"I think I did Forge" Fred said.

"You two are Padfoot and Prongs. We are your biggest fans we found your map in our First year…we have so many questions" Fred and George both babbled. James and Sirius both laughed at them.

"Yes we are…Thank you for your admiration. Where did you find the map?" James asked.

"In Filches office…first day of school…detention" Fred said proud.

"Wow even we didn´t manage that" Sirius laughed.

"You found Peters/Wormtails map. Filch took it away from him the day we made it. We had four of them one for each. Sirius here burned his one. Remus/Moony accidently gave his away together with his Homework and mine is still in our Vault. The one you have is only the testing map. The other once were the final once with a lot more features, corridors and such…you can keep it we don´t want it" James said.

"Really cool thank you" Fred and George both said bouncing up and down on their chairs.

"That reminds me…what are you going to do with your map…I mean you don´t need it anymore" Sirius asked.

"Well someone needs to keep the legacy alive" James winked and nodded his head toward Harry.

"Oh no James you will not…Harry won´t take that map to Hogwarts with him" Lily said strictly.

"What why…Prongslet here won´t do anything bad with it" James said and ruffled Harrys hair.

"No and that is my last word" Lily said and crossed her arms. They were all silent for a minute. "Amelia why don´t you guys come over for Dinner tonight…you to Arthur?" Lily suggested. Amelia nodded.

"That would be nice the Kids seem to get along" Arthur said.

"Great I send you the address…Hey maybe I should write to Remus see if he wants to come" James said. They all continued talking and after an hour they all went different paths. As it was already 4pm Lily quickly went to pick up the Robes. after that they went home.

When the Potter arrived home they all went to their rooms. James however took Emily aside to teach her flying. He thought it would be more fun to tech her and Harry Quidditch together. Two hours later they found Harry sitting on his Couch reading his Charms Book. "Hey Harry come on I will show you Quidditch now" James said and Harry jumped of the Couch put his book on the desk and went to the pitch with them.

"Okay earlier I bought you two the best Broom out there I want you to try it out first before I start teaching you Quidditch" James said and handed them the broom.

"Why wasn´t I using this one earlier?" Emily asked curios.

"Because this one is a lot faster than my old Cleansweep…I wanted you to know the basics" James explained. Both Kids nodded and got on their brooms. Harry loved the feeling of flying so fast. After 10 minutes of flying James called them down. "Okay you two come back down I am going to explain the game now" James said and a minute later both Kids were standing in front of him.

"Okay in this box next to me you will find the Balls that a used in a game" James said and opened the box. He took the first ball out. It was a red, leather-covered ball." This is a Quaffle it is used as the main object of play, and is the only one out of the three ball-types that is practically immobile. The three Chasers carry and pass the Quaffle to their opponent's goal hoops, where they try to score points by throwing it through one of the three rings. Each time it passes through the hoops, the scoring team gains ten points" James explained and the kids nodded. James put it back and took the next one out. It was a round, jet black ball.

"This is a Bludger. There are two Bludgers used in every match, which are bewitched to fly around and try to knock the players off of their brooms. It is the Beater's job to protect their teammates from the Bludgers and at the same time aim them towards the opposing players" he said and put it back. He then opened a small compartment in the lid of the box and pulled out a small golden ball. "This is the Golden Snitch, often called simply the Snitch, is the third and smallest ball used in Quidditch. It flies around the Quidditch field at high speeds, sometimes pausing and hovering in place. The Seeker's goal is to catch the Snitch before the other team's seeker, which is worth one-hundred and fifty points. The game can only end when the Snitch has been caught, or by mutual agreement of the two teams' Captains; the latter is very rare, however, as one team would have to lose." James said and held his hand flat. Suddenly two wings came out of the ball and it started flying around. Harry was the only one how could follow it.

"Where is it?" James asked.

"I don´t know" Emily said confused.

"I can see it" Harry said "Wait I catch it" he added and quickly snapped it out of the air over Emilys head.

"Okay that was cool Harry you are definitely going to be a seeker" James said proud and put the snitch back into the box. "Quidditch is easy to understand. Each team has seven players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Seeker and one Keeper. The Chaser tries to make the Goals with the Quaffle, 10 pionts each Goal. The Beaters try to keep the Bludgers away from their team and aim them towards the other team. The Keeper defense the three goal posts…like in Football. The Seekers job is it to catch the Snitch before the others team seeker does it…understand?" James said. They nodded.

"Okay first I want you to get back up your Brooms…I will do the same and then we are going to pass each other the Quaffle" James said and they all got on their brooms and flew a few meters high. They started passing the Quaffle. They soon realized that Harry wasn´t good at it. James often had to save the Ball from falling to the ground. An hour later Lily came outside.

"Guys you need to get changed the guest will arrive in two hours please come down" She screamed and went back inside.

"Okay you heard her let´s get back down" James said and. They landed put the ball back and put the box and brooms into the cupboard. "Harry you are brilliant at catching but not good at passing…not really chaser material…Emily…you however will be a great Chaser once you trained a bit" James said as they were walking back inside.

"It was fun" Harry said. Emily nodded eager.

"Good tomorrow we will do Keeper" James said as they reached the top floor. They went to their rooms, showered, got dressed and went back downstairs. When they came into the Kitchen they still had half an hour.

"James I send a letter to Remus…he hasn't answered. I hope he will come" Lily said while turning the Steak. James put his arms around her from behind.

"Me too Lils. If he comes we really need to apologies. I am still ashamed that we thought he was the Traitor" James said quietly. Lily nodded.

The first one to arrive were Sirius, Amelia and Susan. 10 minutes later came the Weasleys. They were all shocked to see how big this place was. The kids went all to the Living room and sat down on the couches in the tower niche. The adults were all siting at the kitchen counter waiting for Dinner to be ready. Just as Dinner was to be served there was a knock on the door. James went to open it. There was a man with sandy brown hair standing in front of the door. "Remus?" James said.

"James…it is so good to see you" Remus said and hugged James.

"I can´t believe you came" James said and led Remus inside. They went to the Kitchen. As soon as they entered Lily flung her arms around Remus.

"Oh Remus it is good to see you…we are so sorry we thought that you were the Traitor because you were absent so much" Lily said quietly.

"It is okay Lily…It is good to see you too…back then I was working on Dumbledore´s orders with the Werewolf's" Remus said and then addressed Sirius "Sirius I am so sorry I believed that it was you…I thought that Peter would never do such thing…obviously I was wrong…will you forgive me?" Remus said with tears in his eyes. Sirius stood up and pulled Remus in a tight hug.

"Of course I forgive you Moony" Sirius said as he loosened the hug. Remus was quickly introduced to everyone as he sat down at the Table next to James and Arthur. The adults talked about their Jobs and such things while the Kids got to get to know each other. Harry, Emily and Ginny quickly became great friends. Harry could not help to think how connected he seemed to be with Ginny.

**So what do you think of this chapter?**

**I have to clear a few things up...many of you are wondering who Sirius and Amelias ****daughter is. Some think it is Hermione...some think it is Ginny...However as James Mother Dorea is a born Black and Sirius greataunt it would mean that Harry and Sirius daughter would be cousins so it is not Ginny. As for Hermione...i have other plans. Elizabeth is either OC or another character...but she will be Emilys and Ginnys age as i already mentioned that when she was kidnapped she was only a few month old. You will just have to wait but i promise she will appear before Harry leaves for Hogwarts. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys :)**

**Hope you like the new Chapter**

Harry Potter a different life

Chapter 14

Harry awoke very early the next morning. It was only 6:30am. He smiled as he remembered yesterday evening.

_Flashback_

_After Dinner they all, except Charlotte and Marc who went to bed, went to Harrys room. They were all shocked to see a small Griffin lying in front of the fireplace. They sat down on the Couches and armchairs. "This is Leo he is my Familiar…don´t worry he is very nice" Harry told them. Ginny immediately got up and went over to him to stroke him. _

_"__You´ve got a cool room Harry it´s like a small common room" Fred said as he looked around._

_"__Yeah you could have great Parties here" George added. Percy got up and looked at the Books._

_"__Wow you´ve got many useful Books here Harry_" _Percy said and pulled one out. It was a Book about laws. _

_"__Thanks I like Books and as I don´t know many about the Wizarding world I thought to buy some more than just schoolbooks" Harry said. "But we´ve got more in the Library on the ground floor" he added._

_"__Really. Could I take a look at them?" Percy asked._

_"__I think so…but be carefully some of them are very old. When you get to the ground floor just turn left" Harry said and Percy left the room._

_"__Wow he sure loves Books" Emily said laughing. Everyone joined in. _

_"__So you two excited about Hogwarts?" George asked Harry and Susan. _

_"__Yes Professor McGonagall said that there will be a lot of changes…I can´t wait from what I read about it, it sounds awesome" Harry said eager._

_"__Yeah Aunt Amelia told me lots of stories form her time at school" Susan said happily. _

_"__I want to go too" Ginny whined._

_"__Next year Ginny…but we promise we will write to you and send you some stuff…we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade this year" Fred said._

_"__But what will I do without you guys for a whole year" she whined more. _

_"__Hey maybe we can hang out some times I will start next year as well" Emily suggested._

_"__Yeah that would be awesome…I could come in the mornings and leave before Dinner" Ginny said eager._

_"__On weekend yes…I will go to the local school here during the week from 8am-15pm but afterwards you can always come over" Emily said. Ginny looked sad for a moment but then agreed. Two hours later they all had to leave. But not without the promise that they were allowed to visit each other as much as they want and of course go to Ginny´s, Emily´s and Percy´s birthdays._

_End of Flashback_

Harry went down to the Kitchen where his mother was making Breakfast.

"Morning Harry" she said and placed some waffles in front of him.

"Morning…what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"Well I think your dad wants to teach you Quidditch and I am going shopping with Marc and Charlotte" Lily said and Harry nodded. They continued to eat in silence. Soon the whole Family was down and finished breakfast. James, Emily and Harry went outside to practice some Quidditch. They took the Brooms and the Ball box out and went to one side of the pitch.

"Okay I will show you some Keeper moves. Emily as you are the better Chaser of the two of you I want you to take the Quaffle and fly to the middle of the Pitch. I will fly up to the goal posts. Then you will fly forward and try to make a goal…Harry you will fly to the same height on the side and watch…okay?" James said. They nodded and took positions. After 20 minutes they changed positions. James was now Chaser, Harry keeper and Emily watched. Harry did his best and out of 50 shots he kept 20. They again changed but James was still Chaser. She kept 23 out of 50 shots. They flew back down. James was impressed.

"You two did very well…I mean I haven´t played for years but I am still a lot better than school kids. The fact that you kept more than 5 shots at you age is impressive" he said as they sat down on the grass to drink some water. "Next we will do Seeker but not before Lunch. For now I will just explain some more rules" James said and for the next 2 hours he explained the rules of Quidditch. After that they just flew around the Pitch. Harry loved flying he felt so free and forgot all of his problems. When they got to Lunch they saw a very happy Lily sitting at the counter. "Why so happy Lils?" James asked as he grabbed a sandwich.

"I just got a Letter from Gringotts. They have located your Parents but they are out of the country so it will take a while to bring them here" Lily said smiling.

"Great I can´t wait" James said happy. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Okay Kids from tomorrow on I will start teaching you some etiquette. It is required to start learning once you turn 6 years old and as you are from a noble and ancient Family you will have to learn it. You will also learn how to dance as we will have to hold two balls each year…that is Family tradition. Sadly I only know the male part so you Emily will just have to put up with that until my Mum gets here…you understand?" James said.

"Why do we have to?" Marc asked.

"Because we are socially far above most other Family´s and the family is well respected. You heard the Muggle Royal Family doing it and we are somewhat the same in the Wizarding Word" James said and Marc nodded.

"When are these balls?" Emily asked.

"One is near Christmas and the other one around Easter…we also have a private new years and summer ball. At the two official Balls we will have to invite most of the noble Family´s even thru we don´t like them much. The private once are just for us and Friends" James said. The kids nodded. After Lunch James, Harry and Emily went back outside to the Quidditch pitch.

James took out some muggle Golf balls. "Okay we will start with you Emily. Get on your broom and fly high over the Pitch. I will fly up as well and then I will start throwing these Golf balls. I want you to fly after them and try to catch them. If you catch one bring it back to me" James said and they flew up. An hour later they were done. Emily caught 10 out of 50. Now it was Harrys try. He was flying so fast that they could hardly see him. Harry caught 40 out of 50. When they got back down James was impressed.

"Wow Harry I never seen anyone fly so fast…you are a born Seeker" James said proud "Want to try with the training Snitch?" he asked. Harry nodded eager and flew back up. James released the snitch and it immediately flew up high. It took Harry about 15 minutes to find it. It was on the other side of the Pitch. Harry flew after it but as soon as he got near it the Snitch flew downwards. Harry flew after it. He flew in a straight angle downwards. James and Emily started to scream in fear. Just as Harry was about to crash into the ground he caught the Snitch and flew back upwards. When Harry landed he found himself in a bone crushing hug from his father and sister.

"Wow that was amazing…scary but amazing…just don´t do that when your mother is near" James said proud as they put the stuff back into the cupboard.

"Okay…It was fun…I love being so fast" Harry said as they walked back inside. Harry went back to his room, grabbed a book and sat on the couch. Leo curled up next to him. Minutes later he could hear his mother calling for him. He went down. "What is it?" he asked.

"You have got a letter" Lily said and handed him the envelope. Harry opened it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Mr. Potter_,

_We are pleased to inform you that new books will be added to your first booklist. This is due to the fact that some subjects were neglected in recent decades._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Fillius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_Muggleborn Guide thru the Wizarding World_

_By Samantha Smith_

Harry finished reading out loud. "Well I think we need to get to Diagon Alley tomorrow then" Lily said and took the list from Harry. The Kids were all excited to go and went to bed early that day. Lily and James were sitting on the couch in their room. "I am great that Minerva is now Headmistress" Lily said.

"Me too…she will make sure that nothing will happen to Harry…I wonder if she found new teachers" James said.

"Andromeda send me a letter earlier saying that McGonagall asked her…she agreed. She also asked if she could come around some time" Lily said as she snuggled closer into James.

"That would be great…Hey isn´t her daughter a Metamorphmagus?" James said.

"Yeah I think so…do you think she would teach Harry?" Lily asked.

"Maybe it doesn't hurt to ask" James said and yawned.

"Come on sleepyhead let´s get to bed" Lily said and winked.

"I like the way you think Love" James said and kissed her.

**So what do you think?**

**I know that Fantastic Beasts is already on the official Hogwarts Letter but i don´t know why as they don´t have C****are of Magical Creatures** **as First years...do you know why it is on the list?**


End file.
